Il y'a mille ans
by Lily-Jolie Evans Potter
Summary: Caroline, seize ans, fuit le domicile familial lorsque ses parents lui annonce leur divorce. Lorsqu'elle pleure, assise sur les ruines de la veille église, elle fait un vœu. Rien ne la préparait a se réveiller mille ans dans le passée. Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant ? Klaus/Caroline.
1. Chapitre 1

**_Disclamers_** : _**The Vampire Diaries** et tous les lieux, personnage ect.. qui y sont liés ne m'appartienne pas et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire._

* * *

Caroline Forbes avait seize ans, et elle devait s'inquiéter pour le lycée, les garçons (surtout Matt Donovan, pour qui elle avait un faible mais qui sortait avec Elena – sa meilleure amie) et tout autres problèmes qu'une adolescente de son âge pourrait rencontrée. Lorsque ses parents lui demandèrent de s'assoir avec eux dans le salon, elle sentie que quelque chose allait mal tournée. En soi être avec ses parent dans le salon n'était pas _bizarre,_ c'est juste que depuis des mois ses parents usait de tous les stratagèmes pour ne pas rester longtemps dans la même pièce.

 _« Caroline, tu sais qu'entre ta mère et moi ça ne va pas fort. »_ Son père était nerveux, et _ça_ ce n'est pas normal. _« Il faut que tu sache qu'il y'a quelques mois, avec ta mère, on n'a décidé de divorcer. Aujourd'hui le divorce a été prononcer. Je vais quitter la maison et aller vivre à Richmond, plus près de mon travail. On a pensé qu'il serait préférable pour tes études que tu restes vivre ici, avec ta mère. »_

Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Et pourtant, elle avait une imagination très fertile. Le choc fut visible sur son visage et dans sa voix :

 _« Pourquoi ?! »_

 _« Je… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre…_ _ **Il**_ _s'appelle Steven. »_

Ok. Pourquoi pas. Son père avait décidé que lui annoncer leur divorce, sa remise en couple et son coming out dans la même soirée était une idée judicieuse. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter leur séparation avant de devoir faire face a l'idée qu'ils puissent refaire leur vie, chacun de leur côté ?

Il lui fallait du temps. Elle devait sortir d'ici. En une seconde elle était debout, elle se précipita hors de la maison et se mit à courir. Elle entendit sa mère crier son nom, mais le bruit fini par s'arrêter. Soit elle c'était trop éloigner soit ils lui laissaient de l'espace. Elle espéra que ce soit la deuxième solution, elle avait besoin d'être seul.

Elle ne su pas combien de temps ce fut écoulée quand elle s'arrêta, elle était dans la forêt bordant Mystic Falls, près des ruines de l'ancienne église. Elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre et regarda les étoiles, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Elle enfonça ses mains dans les poche de son gilet et serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Elle passa les prochaines minutes à pleurer, parce que sa famille allait être briser. Sa mère passait déjà beaucoup de temps au travail mais maintenant… Caroline connaissait sa mère, elle se plongerait dans le travail pour oublier que son mari l'avait quitté pour un autre homme.

Son père, lui, avait carrément décidé de fuir… Décidément, ce n'était clairement pas des problèmes qu'elle avait envie d'affrontée en ce moment.

Elle voudrait être ailleurs, vivre une vie ou elle n'aurait pas à faire face à tout ça… Vivre quelque part ou elle pourrait aimée et être aimé en retour. Les gens prétendent que l'on a une âme sœur, ses parents n'en était pas sinon il ne se serait pas séparé… Steven était-il l'âme sœur de son père ?

 _Je ne veux pas vivre ça, passer 20 ans auprès de quelqu'un que je crois aimer pour me rendre compte que l'on est pas fait pour êtres ensemble… Je voudrais le rencontrée, l'homme fais pour moi, le rencontrée et vivre une vie heureuse avec lui… Savoir qu'il ferait tout pour moi comme je serais capable de n'importe quoi pour lui…_ Pensa Caroline en fermant les yeux.

Elle ne fit nullement attention a l'étoile filante qui coupa le ciel, ni au tombeau remplis de vampires desséché qui était sous elle. Pourtant, dans une ville comme Mystic Falls, il faut faire attention a ce que l'on souhaite.

Et alors qu'elle s'endormait, la magie des lieux répondit à son souhait si plein de désespoir, et dans un flash de lumière blanche, Caroline disparue des ruines de la vielle église.

* * *

Lorsque Caroline ouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour. Elle se releva d'un bond, paniqué à l'idée d'avoir passée la nuit dehors. Sa mère allait la privée de sortit pour les 50 prochaines années. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait… Les ruines… Elles avaient disparue. Plus aucune trace.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, et se figea. Il y'avait deux nouveaux élément à prendre en compte : ses cheveux étaient lâcher, alors qu'elle était sûr qu'hier il était attaché, et ses vêtements. Elle portait une robe, une longue robe marron serrer à la taille et au manche longue. Pas du tout le jean/t-shirt avec gilet qu'elle portait hier soir.

 _ **« Sakna Caroline, ég er fús til að finna þig »**_ _ **(1)**_

Elle regarda l'homme qui accourait vers elle avec les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait reconnu ce qu'elle croyait être son prénom mais il sonnait si différemment qu'elle n'en était pas sûr. En voyant son expression il s'arrêta incertain, puis son visage s'éclaira de compréhension.

 _ **« Því miður, sakna Caroline, ég gleymdi. »**_ _ **(2)**_

Il lui sourit et lui tendit un morceau de parchemin. Qui utilisait encore du parchemin ? Et pourquoi cet homme parlait-il une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Elle décida que lire le parchemin l'aiderais peut-être à comprendre.

 _« Bonjour, Caroline. Je suis Ayana, je suis celle qui t'envoi Helgi, l'homme qui t'a fourni ce parchemin. Je sais que tu voudrais avoir des réponses à tes questions et je pense être la seule personne à pouvoir te les fournir. Suis Helgi, il te mènera à moi, je te dirais tous ce que tu veux savoir une fois que nous nous verrons. »_

Résumons la situation : Elle s'était réveillée dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans des vêtements qu'elle ne connaissait pas, près d'un homme qui semblait la connaitre mais qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui voulait l'emmener chez une femme qui, apparemment, la connaissait mais _qu'elle ne connaissait pas !_ En bref, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de la situation actuelle.

S'il y'avait une chose que Caroline détestait plus que tout c'était de ne rien contrôlée et, on ne contrôle pas ce que l'on ne connait pas. Alors Caroline fit quelque chose que beaucoup aurait considérer comme stupide : elle sourit, hocha la tête et suivit cet homme pour qu'il la même jusqu'à cette Ayana. Peut-être qu'elle, elle pourrait l'aider à comprendre.

Bientôt, la sorte de calèche sur laquelle elle était montée s'arrêta dans un village. Caroline avait compris qu'elle n'était pas à Mystic Falls mais, en voyant les maisons/cabanes dans lesquelles les gens de se village vivait… Elle comprit qu'elle n'était même pas dans un endroit moderne. Elle chassa bien vite l'idée qui lui traversa l'esprit, c'était bien trop invraisemblable.

La hutte devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés s'ouvrit et une grande femme noire en sortit. Elle portait le même style de robe qu'elle mais en orange et était coiffée de dreadlocks géante.

 _ **« Ayana, ég kem með þig gestur þinn. »**_ _ **(3)**_ La voix de son chauffeur retentit à côté d'elle.

 _ **« Þakka þér, Helgi. »**_ _ **(4)**_ La femme avait une voix douce mais légèrement grave. Elle se tourna vers Caroline et lui sourit. _« Bonjour mon enfant, je suis Ayana. Entre donc dans mon humble demeure, je suis sûre que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire. »_

Ayana surprit Caroline parce que, contrairement à son chauffeur, elle parlait sa langue, en plus il n'y avait presque pas d'accent dans sa voix et ses mots était cohérent. Elle descendit de sa « calèche », remerciant son chauffeur d'un signe de tête et entra dans la maison en saluant Ayana dans un chuchotement.

Ayana la suivit à l'intérieur après avoir remercié l'homme qui l'avait accompagnée ici. Elle lui désigna une peau de bête sur le sol avant de s'assoir sur celle qui lui faisait face. Avec une certaine appréhension, elle s'assit dessus, et c'était plus confortable que ça n'en n'avait l'air.

 _« Je suis sûre que tu as des centaines de questions mais, laisse-moi d'abords t'expliquée ce que je sais d'accord ? »_ Elle attendit que Caroline hoche la tête avant de continuer. _« Il y'a quelque mois, les esprits m'ont contactée, ils m'ont appris ta langue et m'ont dit quand et où tu arriverais. Ils ont refusé de me dire pourquoi tu avais fait ce voyage mais… Ils m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas de ce temps : tu viens de plus de mille ans dans le futur. »_

Caroline encaissa le choc. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle croyait cette femme sur parole, elle dégageait une sorte d'aura de sagesse, une sorte de présence réconfortante, et l'on savait toute suite que l'on pouvait lui faire confiance.

 _« Où suis-je ? Comment est-ce que je peux rentrer chez moi ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi moi ? »_

Ayana se pencha vers elle et lui prit la main.

 _« Caroline, les esprits n'ont pas parlé d'un retour… »_

Les yeux de Caroline s'écarquillèrent. Pas de retour ? Alors elle allait devoir vivre mille ans dans le passée, entouré de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui ne parlait pas sa langue ?

 _« Caroline, nous allons devoir prendre des mesures. J'ai déjà dit aux autres membres du village que tu étais la fille de l'une de mes amis d'enfance. Que ta mère eût épousé un homme d'une contrée éloignée et qu'elle était partit y vivre avec lui. Ainsi serait expliquer ton manque de connaissance envers notre langue et nos coutumes. Ils pensent que tu viens vivre avec moi parce toute ta famille est morte… La fille de mon amie Esther, Rebekah, à accepter de m'aider à t'apprendre notre langue, nos coutumes et notre cuisine. Je sais que ce sera dur pour toi… Je suis désolée que tu es à vivre cela. »_

Caroline ferma les yeux et serra ses paupières très fortes, dans l'espoir de retenir ses larmes. Un espoir vain. Mais bientôt la détermination vient se mêler à la tristesse. Elle était Caroline Forbes : _rien_ ne pouvait l'arrêter, pas même un voyage incontrôlé dans le temps. Elle allait devenir la parfaite petite femme au foyer du Xème siècle !

 _« Ayana, ou somme nous ? Dans quel ville… Enfin village ? »_ Sa voix sonnait plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue mais, après tout, Rome ne s'était pas faite en un jour.

 _« Ici, nous somme dans ce qui deviendra Mystic Falls. »_

Donc, dans un sens, elle était toujours à la maison.

* * *

 _ **(1) :**_ _Mlle Caroline, je vous ai trouver._

 _ **(2) :**_ _Désolé, Mlle Caroline, j'ai oublié._

 _ **(3) :**_ _Ayana, je vous amène votre invitée._

 _ **(4) :**_ _Merci, Helgi._

 _Alors, j'ai utilisé de l'Islandais parce que c'est la langue la plus proche du vieux norrois (langue utilisée par les viking). Bien sûr, je ne parle pas un seul mot d'Islandais donc, je l'avoue, j'ai utilisé Google Trad. Si l'un d'entre vous parle Islandais (ou mieux : le vieux norrois) je serais très heureuse de savoir si j'ai fait des fautes et si oui, lesquelles ? Je serais très heureuse de les corrigés. J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce premier chapitre et qu'il n'y'a pas trop de faute, j'ai fait une relecture mais sait-on jamais. Ce n'est que le début bien sûr, mais j'espère que quelqu'un lira (et appréciera) cette histoire._

 _Dans tous les cas, que vous aimiez ou détestiez. Laissez-moi un mot, une review ou un message privé, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bye, Lily-Jolie Evans Potter._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, j'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre hier mais j'ai voulu attendre la correction. Il n'a pas encore été corriger mais je veux absolument poster un chapitre par semaine alors je le mets en ligne et je le changerais une fois que la correction sera faite. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes de français, en espérant qu'il n'y en n'a pas trop…**

 **Je remercie Rose pour ça Review, Je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumée je l'avoue... J'espère que le chapitre deux te plaira.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, Caroline ne put s'empêcher d'espérée qu'elle se réveillerai dans sa chambre en _2008_. Pourtant elle n'avait pas bougé, elle était toujours sur la couchette qu'Ayana lui avait montrée hier, séparée du reste de la maison par un rideau en peau de bête.

Hier Ayana lui avait appris que l'on n'était pas le matin mais en fin d'après-midi, elles avaient continué à parler toute la soirée. Ayana leur avait servi un ragout qui, à première vue, n'avait pas l'air très appétissant. Pourtant, tiraillée par la faim, elle avait fini par gouter et, il s'était avéré plutôt délicieux.

Elles avaient mis en place les détails et avait fini par allée se coucher. Elle dirait s'appelée Caroline Williamson, avoir 16 _printemps_ et venir d'une contrée à un mois de mer d'ici. Ses parents étaient morts dans l'incendie de leur hutte la laissant orpheline et, selon le souhait de sa mère, elle avait été envoyer vivre auprès d'Ayana, l'amie de sa mère, dans le Nouveau Monde. Tous ses bien ayant été brûler, elle se retrouvais sans rien mise à part la robe qu'elle portait sur elle. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas sa présence. Lorsqu'elle en avait parler a Ayana, elle avait souri et parler de magie.

Malgré sa fatigue de la vielle, elle s'était levée tôt. D'une part a cause de son habitude de se lever tous les matins à six heures, et d'autres part a cause des coups – plutôt violent – frappé a la porte.

Elle se leva et retira la nuisette – ultra conservatrice si on voulait son avis – qu'Ayana lui avait donnée pour remettre la robe de la veille. Ayana lui avait expliquée que les femmes d'ici ne possédait pas des dizaines de vêtement comme à son époque – Caroline n'avait pas osé lui dire que ça ressemblait plus à des centaines – elle lui avait dit qu'elle aurait quelques robes qui n'allait plus a Rebekah, la fille de son amie. La jeune fille avait son âge mais était plus grande qu'elle et avait accepté de lui donnée ses anciennes robes. Elle allait devoir porter le même vêtement longtemps avant d'en changer.

Elle sortit de derrière le rideau une fois changer. Ayana avait ouvert la porte et une jolie blonde se tenait maintenant au milieu de la hutte. Elle parlait avec Ayana dans la langue d'ici, que Caroline ne comprenait pas. Dès que la jeune fille l'aperçut son visage s'illumina d'un sourire, elle était vraiment belle.

 _« Rebekah. »_ Elle plaqua une main sur sa poitrine, comme pour se designer.

Caroline fut toucher par le geste, alors elle sourit, plaqua une main sur sa poitrine et souffla : _« Caroline. »_

Rebekah, jeta un coup d'œil à Ayana puis montra du doigt Caroline puis elle-même avant d'ajouter d'une voix incertaine : _« Amis ? »_

Le sourire de Caroline grandit encore et elle hocha rapidement la tête.

* * *

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse, Ayana lui faisait boire tout les matin une tisane au gout infâme qui accélérait ses capacités d'apprentissage. Ensuite, Caroline passait la matinée avec Ayana à apprendre la langue, plus tard, après le déjeuner, Rebekah venait et lui apprenait la cuisine d'ici, les coutumes et tout ce qu'une femme devait savoir pour tenir une maison. Les leçon – et l'infâme tisane – portaient leurs fruits parce que, maintenant, Caroline était tout à fait capable de tenir une conversation. Bien sûr il lui arrivait de buter sur des mots ou de bégayer mais Ayana avait décider qu'elle pouvait être présenter au reste du village. Esther, la mère de Rebekah, les avait invitées à diner se soir avec le reste de leur famille.

Caroline n'avait rencontré Esther qu'une fois, il y'a deux jour, lorsqu'elle était venue chercher Rebekah qui n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Elle était accompagnée d'un petit garçon de six ans, Henrik, le petit frère de Rebekah. Voyant ses progrès dans leur langue, Esther avait proposée à Ayana de venir dîner dans leur hutte, et Ayana avait accepter.

Hier, quand elle était venue, Rebekah lui avait dit qu'elle serait absente aujourd'hui parce qu'elle devait aider sa mère à préparer le dîner. Elle lui avait aussi fait un topo sur sa famille.

Il y'avait sa mère et Henrik, qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée. Henrik était le plus jeune de ses frères, il était gentil et vouait une admiration sans bornes à son grand frère, Nik. Finn était l'ainé, un peu méprisant mais pas méchant, suivait Elijah, très droit et plein d'honneur, il se battait pour le cœur d'une demoiselle du village, Tatia, qui avait aussi ravi l'attention de Nik.

Puis venait Nik, comme elle en parlait, Caroline était sûr que c'était de lui que Rebekah était le plus proche. Elle avait dit qu'il était très protecteur envers ceux qu'il aimait, qu'il était dur de ce faire une place dans son cœur mais que quand c'était fait, il vous aimait sans condition. Lui aussi se battait pour le cœur de Tatia (Rebekah n'aimait pas beaucoup cette fille, elle disait qu'elle avait _« empoisonnée l'esprit de mes frères et maintenant qu'elle les a tout les deux elle refuse de choisir, les laissant croire tout le deux qu'ils ont une chance quand tout ce qu'elle veut c'est de l'attention. »_

Ensuite venait Kol, il n'avait qu'un an de plus que Rebekah, elle avait parler de lui avec affection. Elle avait dit que Kol était celui qui s'attachait le plus vite, après elle, dans la famille, il était enjôleur, attachant mais très narcissique et farceur. Et enfin Mikael, leur père. Rebekah n'avait pas beaucoup parler de lui, mais la façon dont son visage c'était fermer en disait long.

Caroline se souvenait d'une fois, au collège, elle avait parler avec une fille, Julie. Elle vivait seule avec son père depuis que ses parents c'était séparer et que sa mère avait dû aller vivre à San Francisco, son visage c'était fermer de la même façon quand elles avaient parler de leurs pères. Caroline avait été intriguer et en avait parler à sa mère. Une semaine plus tard on lui retirait la garde de sa fille et il avait été arrêté parce qu'il était violent avec elle. Julie avait été envoyer vivre chez sa mère et Mystic Falls avait fini par oublier. Caroline n'avait jamais oublié le regard de Julie, et elle fut bouleverser de le revoir dans les yeux de Rebekah.

Mais ici, aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait seize ans, sa mère le Sheriff n'était pas avec elle. Elle avait parlé de ça avec Ayana, elle avait eu un sourire triste, avant d'ajouter que Rebekah ne risquait rien avec Mikael, contrairement a d'autres. Le regard d'Ayana avait convaincue Caroline de ne pas insister.

Maintenant, il était temps d'y aller.

* * *

La hutte des Mikaelson était à une dizaine de minutes de marche. Sur le chemin elles avaient rencontré plusieurs villageois auxquels Ayana l'avait présenté. Ils l'avaient tous salués chaleureusement, lui souhaitant la bienvenue.

Bientôt, elles arrivèrent devant une hutte, bien plus grande que celle d'Ayana, devant laquelle attendait un jeune homme brun.

 _ **« Bonjour, mes dames. J'espère que la route c'est fait sans encombre. Tu dois être Caroline, je suis Kol, l'un des grands frères de Rebekah. »**_ Il lui fit un hochement de tête et elle lui répondit par une révérence que lui avait appris Rebekah.

 _ **« Enchantée. »**_ Sa voix était hésitante et elle était sûre qu'elle avait un horrible accent mais il semblait l'avoir compris car il lui sourit.

 _ **« Je vous en prie, entrée, Mère et Rebekah vous attende à l'intérieur. »**_

Elles entrèrent et trouvèrent Rebekah en train de remplir la table pendant qu'Esther mélangeais le contenu d'une marmite.

Elle rejoignit Rebekah pendant qu'Ayana se dirigeai vers Esther.

 _ **« Caroline, vous êtes enfin arrivée ! Je suis impatiente de te présenter mes frères ! »**_

 _ **« Bonjour a toi aussi Rebekah, je vais bien merci et toi comment te porte tu aujourd'hui ? »**_

Caroline souriait, elle aimait beaucoup l'enthousiasme de Rebekah, c'était rafraichissant en comparaison de la sagesse de Bonnie et du calme d'Elena, les seules amies qu'elle avait.

 _ **« Ces futilités ne sont guère importante compte tenu de mon impatience. Mais si tu insistes : Bonjour, Caroline, je vais bien merci de demander. Bien, j'ai fini de mettre la table, les hommes ne devrait plus tarder, Nik et Elijah son aller chercher du bois et Père et Finn chercher de l'eau. »**_

A peine sa phrase fini que l'on entendit du raffut a l'extérieur. Kol entra, portant des bûches de bois, suivit par deux autres hommes. Le premier avait lui aussi des cheveux bruns, ils étaient longs comme ceux de tous les hommes de ce village, il avait des traits fins, presque noble, mais celui qui attira le regard de Caroline ce fut le deuxième. Il faisait la même taille que ses frères, un peu plus grand qu'elle, il avait de longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés et des yeux d'un bleu si intense que lorsqu'elle les croisa elle s'y perdit.

Son cœur accéléra légèrement sa course lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il la détaillait autant qu'elle le faisait. Le moment fut coupé par la voix excitée de Rebekah.

 _ **« Caroline, laisse-moi te présenté mes frères ! Voici Elijah et Niklaus. Elijah, Nik, je vous présente Caroline, c'est la protéger d'Ayana a qui je donne des cours et c'est aussi mon amie ! »**_

Ils lui firent un signe de tête et elle leur fit une révérence, comme pour Kol. Elijah lui sourit avant de prendre la parole.

 _ **« Enchanté Caroline, Rebekah nous a beaucoup parler de toi au cours des dernières semaines. Nous sommes tous heureux qu'elle se soit faite une amie de son âge. »**_

 _ **« Je suis aussi très heureuse d'avoir rencontrée Rebekah. »**_

Lorsque Mikael et Finn finirent par arriver et que Caroline leur fut présenter, tous purent s'assoir autour de la table et partagèrent le repas. En soit le diner se passa relativement bien, Caroline put comprendre les mots d'Ayana à propos de Mikael. L'homme se comportait plus ou moins bien avec tous ses enfants, hormis Niklaus. Il était froid avec lui et toutes les occasions était bonne pour l'insulté subtilement ou le rabaisser. Pour être honnête, Caroline aurait ratée la plupart des insultes si elle n'avait pas elle-même élevé la langue de vipère au niveau d'art.

Après le diner Mikael alla tout de suite se coucher, les femmes débarrassèrent pendant que les hommes – accompagnée d'Henrik – sortirent s'assoir autour du feu. Lorsque Ayana voulue rentrer Rebekah la supplia de laisser Caroline rester un peu avec eux. Voyant Ayana hésiter Esther lui dit que si elle voulait la laisser derrière elle Mikael avait déjà chargé Niklaus de la raccompagnée. Finalement Ayana lui lança un regard et, voyant que Caroline voulait aussi rester, elle accepta.

Esther alla rejoindre son mari tendit qu'Ayana rentrait et que Caroline et Rebekah rejoignait les frères de cette dernière. Ils passèrent un bon moment, Henrik ne la lâcha pas jusqu'au moment ou sa mère lui dit d'entrer se coucher. Ils apprirent à connaitre Caroline, qui leur parla de sa vie, laissant de côté tout le moderne et adaptant certaines choses. Eux lui parlèrent de ce que c'était de vivre dans le Nouveau Monde (à cette époque). Elle apprit tous à les connaitre mais, plus d'une fois elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux dérivés vers Niklaus.

Il fut plus tôt que tard le moment pour elle de rentrer. Niklaus avait été désigner par son père, Caroline était sûre que c'était pour lui une façon tordue de punir son fils. Elle avait passée peu de temps avec cet homme mais elle pensait avoir cernée le personnage.

Elle salua tout le monde, prit Rebekah dans ses bras et suivi Niklaus qui lui ouvrait la voie.

Au bout de quelques minute de marche, lorsqu'ils furent éloignés de la hutte des Mikaelson, Caroline engagea la conversation.

 _ **« Niklaus ? »**_

Il se tourna vers elle, curieux de savoir pourquoi elle avait rompu le silence.

 _ **« Eh bien, j'aurais aimée savoir… Crois-tu qu'il serait possible pour toi de m'apprendre à manier une épée ? »**_

Niklaus fut si surpris qu'il s'arrêta de marcher. Les yeux baisser, Caroline ne s'en rendit pas compte, elle heurta son dos et serait tomber si Niklaus n'avait pas de si bon reflex. Il la releva mais ne lâcha pas ses bras.

 _ **« Je suis surpris… Une épée n'a rien à faire dans les mains d'une femme et Père serait furieux s'il apprenait que je te montre comment l'utilisé. »**_

Elle faillit s'indigner mais se rappela vite l'époque dans laquelle elle était. Elle nota aussi qu'il ne rejetait pas totalement l'idée, il redoutait surtout que son père l'apprenne.

 _ **« Je sais que l'épée n'est pas une arme de femme mais… Je suis loin de chez moi, je n'ai plus de famille, plus de bien. Je n'ai aucune dot, il y'a peu de chance qu'un homme veuille m'épouser. J'ai besoin de savoir que même sans la protection d'un époux, je ne serais pas sans défense. Et je te promets de n'en parler à personne !»**_

Ils se regardait dans les yeux et Niklaus put y voir du désespoir, un désespoir auquel il arrivait à s'identifier. Lui avait appris l'épée auprès d'Elijah pour impressionner son père, pour qu'il soit au moins un peu fier de lui mais aussi pour s'en défendre, au cas où… Il fut surpris autant qu'elle lorsque l'une de ses mains, qui était toujours sur son bras, remonta jusqu'à son visage pour remettre une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

Ce geste leur fit prendre conscience de la position dans laquelle ils étaient toujours et, gêné, Niklaus s'empressa de la lâchée et de reculer de quelques pas.

 _ **« Bien, je t'apprendrais. Rejoins-moi demain, près de cet arbre, juste après le déjeuner, je te donnerais ta première leçon. »**_

L'arbre qu'il lui indiqua était a mis distance de la maison d'Ayana et de la sienne, il était assez isolé pour que les membres du village ne les voient pas s'y réunir.

 _ **« Merci, Niklaus. »**_

 _ **« Appelle moi Klaus. »**_

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et, juste avant d'entrer dans la hutte d'Ayana, Caroline embrassa Klaus sur la joue pour le remercier. Elle n'attendit pas pour voir sa réaction mais, si elle l'avait fait, elle l'aurait vu figer, la main poser à l'endroit ou ses lèvres avait toucher sa joue, pendant une bonne minute.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu de nouvelle de la bêta que j'ai contactée pour corriger cette histoire. Donc ce chapitre n'est pas corriger et j'en suis désolée. Je vais reprendre les recherches pour pouvoir, je l'espère, bientôt vous présenter une histoire propre et sans fautes.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Caroline était si impatiente d'avoir sa première leçon avec Klaus, qu'elle se leva avec un énorme sourire. Elle avala l'infâme tisane sans même se plaindre et se dépêcha de s'installer dans le salon pour sa leçon avec Ayana. Maintenant qu'elle se débrouillait dans la langue, Ayana avait décider que ses leçons serait plus courte mais Caroline avait demandé que, dorénavant, ce soi elle qui prépare les repas du déjeuner et du dîner. Au début Ayana avait refuser, arguant qu'elle était une invitée que la _Magie_ lui avait demandé d'accueillir et qu'elle ne lui demandait aucune contribution, mais Caroline savait se montrer persuasive et elle avait fini par la convaincre. Le fait que les plats préparés par cette dernière avec Rebekah était plutôt bon avait eu un grand rôle à jouer dans cette décision.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva aussi lentement qu'il lui était possible mais, bientôt, elle eut fini de nettoyer la dernière assiette. Elle avait fait part de ses projets à Ayana, celle-ci avait été inquiète, elle lui dit qu'elle devait faire attention a ne surtout pas se faire prendre. Le jeune Niklaus aurait bien plus de problème qu'elle s'ils étaient pris sur le fait.

Enfilant ses chaussures elle fut rapidement près de l'arbre qu'il lui avait désigné hier soir, et elle attendit. Moins d'une minute plus tard Rebekah accourait vers elle, une fois près d'elle elle la prit dans ses bras.

 _ **« C'est Nik qui m'envoi, »**_ lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille avant de s'éloigner. _**« Je suis heureuse que tu es pu venir, Mère m'envoi chercher des pommes au verger et tu vas m'aider. »**_ Fini-t-elle a un volume plus normal.

Ce n'est que là que Caroline remarqua le panier dans les mains de Rebekah. La jeune fille lui prit la main et elles s'apprêtaient à partir lorsqu'elles furent coupées par une voix très familière à Caroline.

 _ **« Rebekah, voila un moment que nous ne nous somme pas vu. J'espère que tu te portes bien. »**_

Lorsqu'elles se tournèrent vers la voix, Caroline se figea. C'était Elena. Une Elena un tout petit peu plus vielle mais en tout point identique. Si ce n'est qu'elle était en tenue d'époque et qu'elle tenait dans ses bras un bébé.

 _ **« Tatia, jusque-là j'allais très bien. »**_

Rebekah avait un ton très froid en lui répondant. Alors c'était la fameuse Tatia. Probablement une ancêtre d'Elena, autrement quelle chance y'avait-t-il pour que deux femmes en tout point identiques habitent dans la même ville à mille ans d'intervalle… En fait, elle n'en n'avait aucune idée.

 _ **« Tatia, laisse-moi te présentée Caroline, c'est la protégée d'Ayana. »**_ Lui dit Rebekah après avoir vu le regard que lui lançais la jeune femme.

 _ **« Enchantée Caroline, j'avais entendu dire qu'Ayana avait accueillie une orpheline mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te voir. »**_

Le sourire de Tatia lui rappelait celui qu'avait eu Elena quand Caroline lui avait confiée avoir un faible pour Matt. Deux semaines plus tard Elena et Matt était en couple.

 _ **« Le plaisir est pour moi. J'ai entendu parler de toi mais personne ne m'a dit que tu étais mariée, ni même que tu étais mère. C'est une fille ou un garçon ? »**_

Le sourire de Tatia se figea et Caroline aurait jurer avoir vu un éclair de colère les traverser.

 _ **« Je ne suis pas mariée… Je ne le suis plus, le père de ma fille est mort alors que je l'attendais. C'est cela qui m'a poussée à venir vivre dans le Nouveau Monde. »**_

Il y'a longtemps que Caroline avait notée les tics de mensonge d'Elena. Et il semble que Tatia est les mêmes. Elle mettrait sa main a coupée que cet enfant était hors mariage et que c'est ça qu'il l'avait poussée a quittée son pays. Mais Caroline n'était pas du genre a jugée et, si Tatia voulait garder ces détails pour elle, qu'il en soit ainsi.

 _ **« Ta compagnie nous est très appréciable, n'en doute pas, mais nous avons à faire donc nous allons te laisser. Passe une bonne après-midi, très chère. »**_

Aussitôt qu'elle eut fini sa phrase Rebekah tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la forêt, entrainant Caroline en la tirant par la main. Caroline attendit qu'elle se soit assez éloignée pour reprendre la conversation.

 _ **« Alors c'est elle Tatia… C'est pour cette fille que Klaus et Elijah se battent ? »**_

 _ **« Klaus ? »**_ Releva Rebekah, taquine.

 _ **« Il m'a dit de l'appeler ainsi, hier soir lorsqu'il m'a raccompagnée. »**_ Caroline était sur la défensive, le ton de Rebekah n'augurait rien de bon.

 _ **« Alors il t'aime bien. »**_

Après cette déclaration elle n'ajouta rien et Caroline ne voulu rien demandée, de peur que son amie se fassent de mauvaise idée de ses intentions. Elles marchèrent encore une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver dans une clairière ouverte où Klaus les attendait, assis sur un tronc tomber, occuper a sculpté un morceau de bois avec un petit couteau.

 _ **« Vous en avez mis du temps. »**_

 _ **« On a été retenue au village. Je vais vous laisser le temps de remplir ce panier de pomme, après quoi je veux une leçon Nik. »**_

Rebekah disparue rapidement parmi les arbres et, enfin, la leçon put commencée.

* * *

Les jours devinrent des semaines qui elle-même se transformèrent en mois et bientôt huit mois avait passer depuis l'arriver de Caroline au village. Sa relation avec Rebekah c'était améliorer, si bien qu'elle était devenue bien plus une amie que ne l'avait jamais été Bonnie ou Elena. Rebekah était comme une sœur pour elle.

Pour être franc, elle c'était lier avec tout les membres du village mais… Avec la famille Mikaelson, c'était différent. Finn et elle n'était pas très proche, mais ils s'appréciaient beaucoup. Avec Elijah c'était comme avoir un grand frère moralisateur, et bizarrement elle aimait bien ça.

Kol, malgré qu'il soit plus vieux qu'elle, elle le voyait comme un petit frère un peu trop blagueur mais qui savait être sérieux quand la situation l'exigea. Henrik l'adorait et elle le lui rendait bien, l'enfant de presque 7 ans avait mis un peu de temps pour s'ouvrir a elle mais maintenant il l'avait accepté.

Esther avait avec elle une relation cordiale, elle été une femme gentille, et on sentait qu'elle aimait ses enfants mais elle ne le montrait pas. Caroline pensait que c'était à cause de son mari Mikael. Caroline le détestait et il le lui rendait bien.

Et enfin Klaus. Avec Klaus c'était autre chose. Ses sentiments avaient évolué à un niveau qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre au risque d'être blesser. Elle avait noté que les regards qu'ils s'échangeait devenait plus régulier. Elle avait noté qu'il devenait plus tactile pendant leur cours, qu'il s'était ouvert a elle en lui parlant de sa relation avec son père. Elle avait noté les regards de plus en plus haineux que Tatia lui envoyait lorsqu'elle croyait que personne ne la verrait. La jalousie de cette femme sortait par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle ne supportait pas de ne plus avoir Niklaus et ce, malgré le fait qu'Elijah n'avait pas arrêté de la courtisé.

Elle avait eu 17 ans il y'a quelques mois, ici on ne fêtait pas les anniversaires mais, en apprenant que d'où elle venait ça se fêtait Rebekah avait décidé d'organiser un banquet au village. Elle avait réussi à faire participer tout le monde et ils s'étaient tous amuser sur la place du village autour d'un feu. Elle avait dansée avec Klaus, et c'est la que Caroline s'était rendu compte qu'il fallait qu'elle bride ses sentiments pour lui.

Après sa danse avec Klaus Tatia était venu la voir et, sous des aires bienveillantes elle lui avait glissée qu'il était dommage qu'elle n'ait pas de dot, étant en âge de se marier elle aurait pu se trouver un mari si elle en avait eu une. Tatia avait dit cela pour lui faire du mal bien sûr, et en cela elle lui rappelait Elena, elle était son amie mais il est vrai que comme Tatia lorsque Elena n'avait pas l'attention qu'elle pensât méritée – surtout si c'est Caroline qui la recevait – elle faisait en sorte d'appuyer la ou ça fait mal.

Pourtant, les mots de Tatia ne la blessèrent pas, au contraire. Se jour là Caroline repensa a chez elle, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Ses parents lui manquèrent, il lui manquerait toujours, mais le reste avait arrêter de lui manquer. Elle était prête à rester et, si on voulait être honnête, Klaus et sa famille en était une des raisons principales. Parce que Klaus fut celui auquel Caroline pensa lorsque Tatia lui parla de trouver un mari.

C'est pour cela qu'elle devait empêcher ses sentiments de grandirent encore. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Sans même prendre en compte son manque de dot, Klaus était épris de Tatia. Il était prêt à aller contre son frère pour cette femme et, bien qu'elle soit jalouse d'elle, les sentiments de Klaus à l'égard de Tatia n'avaient pas changé et ne changerait jamais.

* * *

Plus de trois mois plus tard il était dur de s'en tenir à ses résolutions mais elle tenait bon.

Aujourd'hui Rebekah et elle était sortit avec Henrik se promener dans les bois et il était temps pour eux de rentrés. Ils se saluèrent en se séparent et Caroline rentra chez Ayana, un endroit qu'elle avait commencé a appelé _chez elle_. A quelques mètres de là elle s'arrêta, surprise de voir Klaus sortirent de chez Ayana. Elle le regarda alors qu'il se dirigeais vers elle.

 _ **« Klaus ? Que faisait tu chez Ayana ? Si tu cherche Rebekah et Henrik ils viennent de prendre la direction de chez vous. »**_

 _ **« Non rien de tel, j'avais un problème qu'Ayana m'a aidée à résoudre. Rien de très grave je t'assure. »**_

Il lui souri et, en dépit de ses conviction, Caroline ne put empêcher son cœur de fondre à cette vue. Il la salua avant de prendre le même chemin que ses frère et sœur.

En rentrant Caroline s'empressa d'interroger Ayana mais, malgré toutes ses tentatives, elle garda la bouche close.

Cette nuit là fut agitée pour la pauvre Caroline.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Caroline se réveilla tôt. Elle commença par effectuer les différentes livraisons d'herbes médicinales pour Ayana. Puis, comme d'habitude, elle rentra préparer le déjeuner.

Au cours du déjeuner Ayana la prévint qu'Esther les avait invitées à diner ce soir. Caroline fut surprise, les invitations d'Esther n'était pas rare mais d'habitude elle les prévenait quelques jours à l'avance. Elle n'avait plus le temps de s'en inquiéter, elle devait se presser si elle ne voulait pas être en retard pour sa leçon avec Klaus.

Au début Rebekah se joignait à eux mais depuis son anniversaire elle avait arrêté de venir, sa mère avait besoin qu'elle reste à la maison. Ce n'était plus vraiment des leçons, même si elle apprenait toujours quelque chose a la fin de leur séance. Il se contentait de se battre, ça se finissait souvent par eux, allongée dans l'herbe a parlée de tout et de rien.

Lorsqu'elle arriva Klaus était là, deux épées dans les mains. Il lui en tendit une et ils débutèrent un combat.

Comme souvent, c'est Klaus qui gagna la plupart de combat. A la fin, il fini par la mettre à terre, son corps faisant pression sur le sien, leurs regards agripper l'un a l'autre. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses yeux qu'elle faillit rater ses prochains mots.

 _ **« Épouse-moi. »**_

 _« Quoi ?! »_

Elle était si surprise qu'elle était repassée en anglais. Klaus se releva soudainement.

 _ **« Je suis désolé ! J'avais prévu de faire ça autrement, j'ai demandé à Rebekah de se renseigner sur les coutumes de ton pays, j'ai été demandé la permission a Ayana, j'ai même fait forger des**_ _alliyanze_ _ **mais c'est sorti tout seul, le moment était si… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tout gâché… »**_

 _« Oui »_ Elle le dit si doucement que même elle ne l'entendit presque pas, pourtant ça fit s'arrêter Klaus, qui se tourna doucement vers elle.

 _ **« Oui. »**_ Répéta-t-elle plus fort et dans sa langue, pour être sûr qu'il comprenne.

Dans l'euphorie Klaus se précipita vers elle, attrapa son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser ne ressemblait en rien a ce qu'elle avait pu expérimenter avant. C'était plus intense, plus passionné, plus doux, plus… Plus tout.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle.

 _ **« Alors comme ça, toutes les questions que Rebekah me pose sur nos coutumes de mariages ces dernier temps… Ça vient de toi… »**_

 _ **« Oui, D'ailleurs, »**_ Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit deux anneaux, l'un des deux était un morceau d'argent simple alors que l'autre était surmonté d'une magnifique pierre bleu/verte. _**« C'est Kol qui m'a aidé à choisir et à trouver la pierre, c'est du Lapis-lazuli. »**_

 _ **« C'est magnifique Klaus, merci. »**_

Quand bien même elle ne devait jamais rentrer à son époque, et même si elle ressentirait toujours le manque de ses parents, ici c'était devenu chez elle.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour, je poste le chapitre 4 ! Je n'ai toujours pas trouver de Bêta et j'avoue commencer a désespérer... Je suis désolée, a nouveau, pour les fautes présente dans ce chapitre. Grande fan de l'Univers de Harry Potter j'ai glissée dans ce chapitre un mini micro clin d'œil au Animaux Fantastique, bien sur il n'est réussi que si il est remarquer...**

 **La fin est comme je les aimes, vous m'en direz des nouvelles *sourire***

 **Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Les fiançailles de Niklaus et Caroline furent fêté lors du diner qu'Esther avait organiser ce soir-là. Tout le monde fut très heureux de la nouvelle, même si Caroline avait été la seule à ne pas le voir venir. Rebekah lui avait appris que Mikael n'avait même pas protester lorsque Klaus lui avait dit qu'il allait lui demander de l'épouser. Elle y voyait un signe encourageant alors que Caroline, elle, pensait que s'il n'avait pas protester c'est parce qu'elle n'avait rien à apporter à son fils (l'amour mis a part) et qu'il voyait cela comme une autre punition tordue. Elle n'aimerait jamais cet homme.

On avait alors commencé à organiser les festivités. Caroline savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le mariage auquel elle rêvait, un mariage très _21_ _ème_ _siècles_ , mais elle était prête à se contenter d'une prêtresse et d'un banquet autour du feu. Parce qu'elle allait épouser Niklaus.

Il se marièrent le printemps suivant, un peu plus d'un mois après sa demande. La fête fut simple mais parfaite. C'est Ayana qui les maria et ensuite un banquet fut organisé sur la place, tout le village fit la fête avec eux toute la nuit autour du feu, comme lors de son anniversaire. Lorsqu'il fut temps de rentrer Caroline suivit Klaus dans leur nouvelle maison, qu'il avait passé les derniers mois à réparer.

* * *

Voila deux ans qu'elle était arrivée ici, et plus d'un an qu'elle était marier. Sa vie n'avait pas beaucoup changé après son mariage, elle avait quitté la maison d'Ayana et elle ne se cachait plus pour aimer Nik (Elle avait arrêté de l'appeler Klaus le soir ou il lui avait dit Je t'aime), cela mise a mis à part son quotidien n'avait pas changer.

Cela faisait quelques jours que Caroline se sentait mal, elle décida donc de se rendre chez Ayana pour demander à cette dernière de l'ausculter. Ayana l'accueilli avec joie et l'installa a la table de la cuisine.

 _ **« Bois ceci mon enfant. »**_

Elle lui tendit une tisane dont elle avait le secret que Caroline s'empressa de boire, elle avait appris à ne pas discuter avec Ayana lorsqu'il s'agissait de tisane. Aussitôt la tisane avalée Ayana lui prit les mains et ferma les yeux.

A peine une minute plus tard elle rouvrit les yeux, écarquiller par la surprise, faisant paniquée la pauvre Caroline.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Ayana ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? »**_

 _ **« Oh, ma douce, tout va bien. En fait, tout va très bien. Tu attends un enfant ma chérie. »**_

Le choque laissa Caroline figée. Un enfant. Grand Dieu, elle était _enceinte ?!_

 _ **« C'est génial ! Oh Ayana ! je suis enceinte ! c'est merveilleux ! »**_

Brusquement le sourire de Caroline tomba quelque peu.

 _ **« J'aurais tellement aimée que ma mère soit là pour vivre ça avec moi… Et Nik ?! Est-ce que tu crois que Nik sera heureux de l'apprendre ? Nous sommes si jeunes et s'il ne voulait pas être père ? Et si… S'il n'est pas heureux de la nouvelle ? Et si quelque chose arrivait ? J'aime déjà cet enfant, si quelque chose lui arrivait je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! Et si j'étais une mauvaise mère ? Et s'ils me renvoient à mon époque ? Je n'arriverais pas à vivre sans ma famille ! »**_

Caroline c'était levée pendant son monologue et faisait maintenant les cent pas. Ayana souri, dans sourire teinté de tristesse et d'amusement. Elle se leva et attrapa Caroline par les épaules, l'obligent à la regarder dans les yeux.

 _ **« Caroline, calme-toi ma chérie. Je sais que ta mère te manque, et je sais aussi que ce sera dur mais que tu seras assez forte pour surmonter son absence. Quant à Klaus, soyons franc, toi comme moi savons qu'il sera fou de joie d'apprendre cette nouvelle. De plus, tu feras une excellente mère et je suis sûr que ta belle-mère, qui a élevé six enfants, sera là pour t'aider. Nous serons tous là pour t'aider et il ne sert à rien d'anticipée le pire, personne ne sait ce que le futur nous réserve. Ma grand-mère disait que s'inquiété c'est souffrir deux fois alors, calme-toi, respire, et va retrouver ton mari pour lui annoncer qu'il va être père. D'accords ? »**_

Calmée, Caroline hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de se précipiter vers la sortie, elle devait rejoindre Nik. Elle savait que Nik devait rejoindre ses frères pour aller pêcher aujourd'hui, la pleine lune étant pour bientôt il fallait faire des provisions. Avec de la chance, il serait encore à la hutte de Mikael et Esther et elle pourrait le lui annoncer tout de suite. Elle ne réussirait pas à garder cette nouvelle pour elle toute la journée. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de chez Esther Nik était toujours là.

Lui et ses frères, Finn, Elijah et Kol, était à l'orée de la forêt prêt à partir.

 _ **« Nik ! Niklaus ! »**_

Surpris les quatre frères se tournèrent vers elle. Aucun ne s'attendait à voir Caroline courir vers eux. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son mari, qui la réceptionna de justesse. Elle éclata d'un rire si joyeux que les quatre hommes ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Passant ses bras autour de son cou et chuchota, si doucement qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre.

 _ **« Je reviens de chez Ayana. Nik… Nous allons avoir un enfant. »**_

L'information mit une seconde à s'imprimer dans le cerveau de Niklaus. Ils allaient avoir un enfant. Ils allaient être parents. Il allait être _papa_. Il posa ses mains sur les joues de Caroline et fixa ses yeux dans les siens.

 _ **« Tu… Tu en es sûr ? »**_

Lorsque Caroline hocha la tête, les yeux brillant d'émotion, Klaus se permit de laisser éclater sa joie. Il serra sa femme dans ses bras, plus heureux que jamais, avant de l'embrasser. Jamais ses frères ne l'avaient vu si heureux. Kol étant Kol, il n'apprécia pas d'être laissé à l'écart, alors il se racla la gorge attirant sur lui l'attention des tourtereaux et de ses deux autres frères.

 _ **« Allez-vous nous dirent ce qu'il se passent à la fin ? »**_

Nik et Caroline se tournèrent vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Niklaus lança un regard en direction de son amour, qui hocha la tête, l'autorisant à être celui qui annoncerai la nouvelle a ses frères.

 _ **« C'est Caroline… Elle attend un enfant ! »**_

Comme pour Nik la nouvelle fit son chemin vers leurs cerveaux avant de prendre sens. Encore une fois Kol fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et il se précipita pour prendre Klaus et Caroline dans ses bras.

 _ **« Je vais être un oncle ! comme c'est merveilleux ! Bien sûr, si c'est un garçon, vous l'appellerez Kol. Parce que je suis génial et que cet enfant ne mérite rien de moins. »**_

 _ **« Kol, arrête donc tes bêtises et laisse-les respirer. »**_

Elijah, la voix de la sagesse. Lui et Finn souriait, heureux à l'idée d'accueillir un nouveau membre dans leur famille. Mais eux avait bien plus de retenu que Kol.

Ni Finn, ni Elijah ne voulut gâchez le bonheur du couple mais tous les deux pensaient à leur père. Nul ne pouvait savoir comment il allait réagir. Il n'aimait pas Nik, ne l'avait jamais aimé et ne l'aimerais probablement jamais, malgré toutes les tentatives de Nik pour changer cela. Le schéma se reproduirait-il avec son enfant ? Accepterait-il que le fils qu'il aimait le moins soit le premier à perpétuer la lignée ?

Ils échangèrent un regard et, alors que Nik et Kol se disputait à propos du prénom de l'enfant, ils remarquèrent que Caroline les regardait. L'inquiétude dans ses yeux leur fit comprendre qu'elle aussi redoutait la réaction de leur père.

* * *

Caroline les avait finalement laissées partirent a la pêche et avait été rendre visite à Esther et Rebekah. Elle avait passée toute l'après-midi à aidé sa belle-mère et sa belle-sœur sans rien leur dire de sa situation. Elle avait vraiment dû se contenir et, si Esther et Rebekah avait remarquée qu'elle avait l'air plus heureuse qu'à l'accoutumée elles ne firent aucunes réflexions.

A son retour Nik s'empressa de se débarrasser de sa charge pour se précipiter vers sa femme. Être loin d'elle après qu'elle lui eut annoncer sa grossesse fut une épreuve.

Caroline le laissa annoncer la nouvelle a sa mère et à sa sœur. Mis a par Kol, personne ne remarqua la très légère lueur de tristesse qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser son père Kol était plus qu'un petit plaisantin. C'est pourquoi il avait compris que Caroline était triste parce qu'elle n'avait plus aucune famille avec qui partager la nouvelle. Alors il fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux pour la distraire : le pitre.

Leurs rires et leurs bonnes humeurs furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Mikael. Esther fut celle qui lui fit part de la nouvelle. Ses mots refroidirent la maison tout entière.

 _ **« J'espère que cette enfant ne ressemblera pas trop à son bon à rien de père. Peut être que lui sera un Homme. »**_

Malgré l'insistance d'Esther, Caroline et Nik refusèrent de rester dîner. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et s'en allèrent avant le coucher du soleil.

* * *

Les mois était passée et le ventre de Caroline continua de grossir. Les grossesses au 10ème siècle étaient loin d'être ce qu'elles seront au 21ème. Pas de gynécologue ou d'échographie.

Ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un rendez-vous chez le médecin était ses visites chez Ayana. Cette dernière se comportait comme une mère avec elle et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle lui fournissait des potions et autre breuvage pour maintenir le bébé en bonne santé.

Esther et Rebekah avait commencée à venir la voir tous les jours. Esther lui donnait des dizaines de conseils par jour et Rebekah… Rebekah aimait l'enfant autant qu'elle-même ou que Nik. Elle avait commencé à parler à son ventre dès qu'il était devenu un peu bossu.

Elle voulait absolument que sa nièce (ou son neveu) sache que _**Tante Bekah**_ était là, à l'attendre aussi impatiemment que ses parents.

Aujourd'hui enceinte d'un peu plus de sept mois, Caroline passait la journée avec Kol, dans la forêt. Il avait été envoyé chercher du bois par sa mère. L'hiver approchait et, bien que la journée le temps soit clément, la nuit le froid était mordant.

Caroline, elle, avait besoin de marcher, Klaus chassait avec Finn autrement il ne l'aurait jamais laissé aller ailleurs que chez Ayana ou chez ses parents.

Des bruits de pas coupèrent leur conversation. Il se tournèrent tout les deux vers leur origine et Kol se déplaça pour être entre l'éventuel menace et elle. Lorsque se fut Mikael qui apparut Kol se détendit légèrement, pas Caroline.

 _ **« Kol ! Que fait tu encore ici. Si j'avais su que tu métrais si longtemps je n'aurais pas laissé l'épouse de se bon à rien t'accompagner ! »**_

Caroline, malgré ses presque deux ans de mariage, avait rarement était amené à être en présence de Mikael. Lors des diner de famille, il insultait subtilement Nik, et elle domptait son tempérament parce qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Les autre rares occasions Nik était aussi présent et si lui ne disait rien elle savait que ce n'était pas à elle d'intervenir, ça n'ajouterait que des grains au moulin de Mikael, alors elle s'abstenait.

Mais maintenant, Nik n'était pas ici et elle ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas répondre à son beau-père.

 _ **« Laisser donc mon mari en dehors de cette conversation ! »**_

Mikael tourna son regard vers elle, surpris, il l'avait toujours vu souriante et silencieuse, elle n'était jamais intervenue auparavant lorsqu'il s'en prenait a Nik.

Kol, lui, paniqua. Caroline ne devrait pas s'en mêler, qui sait de quoi son père était capable si elle l'offensait.

 _ **« Ne t'en mêle donc pas mon enfant. Ton mari n'est qu'un bon a rien tout juste utile a t'engrosser. Plus vite tu l'auras accepté, mieux ce sera. »**_

 _ **« Je vous interdit de parler ainsi de Nik. C'est un homme bien et il vaut mille fois plus que vous.**_ _Espèce de salopard, celui qui ne vaut rien ici c'est toi_ _ **beau-papa. »**_

Tous le monde avait compris que lorsque Caroline parlait dans sa langue maternelle, c'est que ce qu'elle disait sur vous n'est pas très jolie. Elle le faisait souvent en regardant Tatia.

Et au vu du mépris qu'elle avait mit dans son dernier mot, Mikael sut très bien que ses mots ne pouvaient être que des insultes. Poussant violement son plus jeune fils sur le côté il attrapa la jeune femme par le bras. Actuellement il se fichait bien qu'elle soit enceinte du moins que rien qui lui servait de fils. Après tout, ce n'était que ça : l'engeance du fils qui était indigne de porter son nom.

 _ **« Ecoute moi bien, femme. Je me fous que tu sois une femme ou l'épouse de mon fils : je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton. Tu n'es qu'une orpheline qui n'aurait rien si elle n'avait pas fait un bon mariage ! Alors baisse les yeux devant moi et n'ouvre plus la bouche en ma présence ! »**_

Il l'a repoussa violement et s'en alla par où il était arrivé.

Caroline atterrit contre un arbre, avant de frapper le sol. Kol se précipita vers elle, il eut peur lorsqu'il la vit.

Allongée sur le sol, elle avait les mains crispées sur son ventre le visage tordu par la douleur. La peur laissa place à l'effroi et à la panique quand le sang fit son apparition sur la robe de la jeune femme.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hey, salut... Désolée pour le retard, vraiment je n'ai aucune excuses.. Je tient a remercier Rose et Ella399 pour avoir prit le temps de laisser une review et tout ceux qui ont follow ou favoriser cette histoire. Je vous laisse avec le chapitre et je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

L'entrée brusque d'un Kol portant Caroline surprit autant Esther que Rebekah. Esther vit tout de suite le sang sur la robe de Caroline contrairement à Rebekah.

 _ **« Rebekah ! Va chercher Ayana, cours ! Dis-lui qu'il arrive malheur à Caroline et a son enfant ! Maintenant ! »**_

Rebekah se sursauta. Malheur ? Puis elle vit le sang, et elle courut. Plus vite qu'elle n'avait jamais couru. Elle arriva chez Ayana bien plus vite qu'a l'accoutumée. La vielle femme était dehors, à s'occuper des plantes de son jardin.

Rebekah se précipita vers elle, attirant l'attention des villageois, dont son frère Elijah, qui discutait sur la place avec Tatia, dont le fils jouait avec le jeune Henrik.

 _ **« Ayana ! Ayana ! C'est Caroline ! Son bébé ! Il arrive malheur ! Et tout se sang, il y'en avait tellement ! »**_

En dépit de son âge Ayana était encore très agile et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire elle se releva et se précipita à l'intérieur récupérer ce dont elle aurait besoin.

Elijah avait salué Tatia a l'entente du nom de Caroline lui demandant de surveiller le jeune Henrik le temps qu'il s'occupe de cette affaire et si Rebekah n'était pas si inquiète pour sa belle-sœur et son enfant elle aurait rit de l'expression de son visage.

Bientôt Rebekah, Ayana et Elijah revinrent en courant vers la hutte des Mikaelson. Sur place ils trouvèrent Kol faisant les cent pas à l'extérieur. Sa chemise tachée de sang ne présageait rien de bon.

Ayana ne s'arrêta pas pour le saluer et entra directement à l'intérieur. Esther avait demandé à son fils de placer Caroline sur la peau de bête de la pièce à vivre et de sortir dehors. Elle avait pratiqué quelques sorts de diagnostique avant l'arriver d'Ayana.

Elles devaient provoquer l'accouchement si elle voulait donner une chance a la mère et a l'enfant de s'en sortir. Alors c'est ce qu'elles firent.

Dehors, le silence entre les frères et sœurs fut seulement coupé par les cris de Caroline. Ne le supportent plus, Rebekah fini par parler. Kol aurait préférer qu'elle continue à se taire.

 _ **« Comment est-ce arriver ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle saignait autant ? »**_

Kol se rappela la promesse que sa belle-sœur avait réussi à lui soutirer _**« Promet-moi que… Que tu ne leurs dira rien… Je t'en prie Kol, je… Je ne supporterais pas… de perdre Nik et tu… Tu sais que ça arrivera. Dit leurs… Dit leurs que nous marchions quand c'est arriver… Chez moi, on appelle ça une… Une fausse couche… s'il te plait… Promet ».**_

Il ne savait pas si c'était son regard ou sa voix, saccadée a cause de la douleur. Ou même, peut être était-ce parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il avait promis.

 _ **« C'est arriver comme ça. Sans aucune explication… Nous marchions, et elle s'est plainte de douleurs. Nous allions rentrés lorsque le sang a fait son apparition. Je l'ai porté jusqu'ici et elle… Elle a dit que chez elle on appelait cela une… Une fausse couche. Elle seule sait ce que c'est mais ça n'a pas l'air bon. »**_

Le silence qui suivit fut tendu. Et court puisqu'il fut rompu par un cri de Caroline.

Le regard d'Elijah fut attiré par deux silhouette, au loin, qui se rapprochait de la maison. Il reconnut Niklaus et Finn.

 _ **« Il vaut mieux que je prévienne Niklaus avant qu'il ne voie l'état de Kol. »**_

Il se dirigea vers les deux nouveaux arrivant. Kol et Rebekah faxait le visage de Nik et ils surent exactement _quand_ il sut ce qui arrivait à Caroline. Son sourire tomba, son visage se figea et il lâcha le cerf qu'il portait sur son dos pour ce précipité dans la maison.

Comme Ayana, il ne fit guère attention à eux et entra dans la maison sans frapper ou s'annoncer.

Le temps continua à s'écouler et lorsque les cris de Caroline s'arrêtèrent tous les quatre tendirent l'oreille. Ils n'entendirent qu'un silence de mort et leurs cœurs se serra.

A l'intérieur de la maison des larmes silencieuse coulait sur les visage d'Ayana, Esther et Nik. Caroline attendait, l'espoir dans sa poitrine fini par s'éteindre et elle éclata d'un sanglot s'y déchirant que les sept personnes qui l'entendirent se sentirent briser de l'intérieur.

Parce que l'enfants, le petit garçon, qui était né de l'union de Nik et Caroline, n'avait pas pleurer et ne pleurerait jamais.

Les funérailles vikings du petit Killian Kol Mikaelson eurent lieu deux jours plus tard. C'est Caroline qui avait choisi son nom : Killian pour guerrier parce que son petit garçon aurait été un guerrier comme son père et Kol parce que sans lui, Caroline n'aurait pas survécu pour donner un nom a son enfant.

Il fut placé dans un petit bateau, enroulée dans son linceul, que l'on mit à l'eau là ou Caroline savait que dans mille ans, on construirait le pont Wickery. Finn fut celui qui envoya la flèche enflammer sur le bateau.

C'est ainsi qu'ils durent dirent adieu à leur petit bébé. Un enfant qui n'avait pas pu vivre à cause de son grand-père.

Les semaines défilèrent et, doucement Caroline et Nik se relevèrent de cette épreuve, s'aidant mutuellement.

Plus jamais Mikael ne fut seul en présence de Caroline, Kol y veillait.

Caroline et Niklaus furent encore plus soudé qu'avant, il était rare de voir l'un sans l'autre sauf lorsque Niklaus devait aller chasser. Il refusait de la laisser seule dans ses moments-là alors, il l'emmenait chez ses parents ou elle passait son temps avec Rebekah.

Plus vite que ne l'aurais crue Caroline, elle eut vingt ans. Voila quatre ans qu'elle était ici… Comme le temps passai…

Lorsque la pleine lune arriva, une nouvelle tragédie frappa la famille Mikaelson. Alors que tous dormaient dans les grottes pour se protéger des loups, Klaus et Henrik s'était faufiler dehors pour les observer. Lorsqu'ils revinrent au village ou tout le monde les cherchait, inquiet, Henrik était déjà mort, dans les bras de son frère.

Nik s'en voulut. Il s'en voulut tant que tout ce que put dire Caroline n'y changea rien.

Deux jours après les funérailles d'Henrik, Niklaus décida de partir dans la forêt. Pour être seul, loin de sa culpabilité et de la pitié des autres villageois.

Le soir venu, alors qu'il ne rentrait pas, Caroline voulu aller à sa recherche. Rebekah lui demanda d'attendre qu'elle aille chercher l'un de ses frères.

Bien entendu, Caroline n'en fit qu'a sa tête et, décidant que Rebekah mettait bien trop de temps elle partit seule. Elle marcha un moment, appelant son mari, s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

Bientôt, sans le savoir, Caroline arriva à l'endroit où elle était arrivée, il y'a de cela quatre ans. Dans le ciel, une étoile filante zébra le ciel et, dans un flash de lumière blanche, Caroline disparue. Encore une fois.

Niklaus fini par rentrer ce soir-là, ne trouvant pas sa femme il se rendit chez ses parents. Des jours durant la forêt fut fouillée et ont fini par se dire qu'elle avait été tuée et dévorée par les bêtes.

Nik la chercha, encore et encore. Accompagnée de Kol, parfois d'Elijah et de Finn, ils cherchèrent jusqu'au jour où leur père leur transperça le cœur d'une épée.

Ce jour-là, Niklaus su que même s'il la retrouvait, maintenant que le monstre qu'il était à l'intérieur était maintenant visible, Caroline ne voudrait plus de lui.

Et les années passèrent, s'alignant les unes après les autres mais jamais, jamais aucun des membres de la famille Mikaelson n'oublia la douce et belle Caroline. Les frères et sœurs de Niklaus regardèrent, impuissant, leur frère se laisser emporter par la tristesse, la culpabilité et la colère.

Mais même si elle n'était pas morte ce soir là où elle avait disparu, elle ne pouvait qu'être morte aujourd'hui. Parce qu'après tout, elle n'était qu'humaine.

Lorsque le flash blanc se dissipa le corps endormi de Caroline réapparue dans la clairière des ruines.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, regardant autour d'elle, elle vit les ruines. Et les larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux. Elle regarda ses vêtements, les larmes sortir de ses yeux en torrent. Parce qu'elle se souvenait de se jean, de se t-shirt et de se gilet.

Elle ne voulait pas que tout ceci soit un rêve. Ce n'était pas possible. Un regard vers sa main gauche lui apprit que son alliance était toujours là. Un fait qui la soulagea, parce que c'était peut-être tout ce qui lui restait de son mari et des meilleures années de sa vie.

 _ **« Niklaus. »**_

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure que le vent emporta. Elle fini par se relever, marchant jusque chez elle, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était devant un grand terrain vide. Inconsciemment elle avait emprunté le chemin de _chez eux_ pas de chez ses parents.

Se reprenant, elle reprit sa route et bientôt elle fut devant la maison du Sheriff et de son ex-mari. Pendant les quatre années qui était passée Caroline avait beaucoup réfléchie à la situation de ses parents et elle devait avouée qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu ce qu'elle elle avait vécu avec Nik. Elle avait fini par accepter leur séparation.

Lorsqu'elle entra elle trouva son père et sa mère dans le salon, habillé des mêmes vêtements que lorsqu'elle était partie.

 _« Mon dieu Caroline ! Tu es partit depuis presque deux heures ! »_

Les mots de sa mère ravivèrent ses larmes. Pourquoi ? Un rêve ne pouvait pas paraitre si réel, si ?

Sa mère la prit maladroitement dans ses bras. Personne ne remarqua la bague qui ornait son annulaire. Lorsque ses larmes se furent de nouveau tari son père décida de s'éclipser, il leur dit au revoir et Caroline monta se coucher.

Elle regardât son doigt et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la garder à ce doigt là, pas pour le moment. Ce fut avec douleur que Caroline retira son alliance de son annulaire gauche et l'enfila sur le droit.

Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard, une semaine après le début de l'été, que Caroline découvrit que l'alliance n'était pas le dernier lien qui l'unissait a son époux, a sa _famille_.

Assise sur son lit elle regardait fixement l'objet qu'elle tenait en main. Elle resta immobile pendant une heure. Jusqu'à ce que sa mère rentre du travail et, inquiète de ne pas l'entendre, monte dans sa chambre.

Elle l'appela plusieurs fois depuis le seuil de sa chambre, comme elle ne répondait pas Liz décida de se rapprocher. Elle aperçut l'objet que tenait sa fille et son estomac se tordit brutalement. Elle finit par poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille et Caroline releva les yeux vers elle.

 _« Maman… Je suis enceinte. »_

Caroline se dit amèrement que sa mère ne réagissait pas aussi joyeusement que l'avait fait Ayana pour sa première grossesse. Elle savait que contrairement à sa première grossesse, elle n'aurait pas avec elle son mari, et que le fait qu'elle n'ait que seize ans faisait paniquée sa mère mais… Elle aurait tant aimée que la famille Mikaelson soit la aujourd'hui.

Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute, le premier et seul homme avec qui Caroline avait jamais coucher était son mari, l'amour de sa vie, son âme sœur : Niklaus Mikaelson.

* * *

 **Bon, c'est un chapitre plus triste que les précédent... Désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai toujours pas trouver de Bêta.**

 **Alors, Caroline est de retour dans le présent.. Dans une review Rose m'a dit que j'allais un peu vite. Je suis d'accords, malheureusement je ne savais vraiment pas quoi ajoutée, surtout que l'idée principale qui m'as fait écrire cette fiction ce passe dans le présent.**

 **Mais ne t'en fais pas trop Rose, je compte écrire quelques Flashback de la vie de Caroline au 10ème siècles.**

 **Dite moi ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre ! La suite dimanche sans faute, Promis !**


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Hey, je vous poste le chapitre 6. Je vous retrouve en bas pour quelques mots.**_

* * *

 _ **10**_ _ **ème**_ _ **Siècles, approximativement deux ans après l'arrivée de Caroline.**_

 _Caroline était assise sur la souche d'un arbre, Henrik sur les genoux, Rebekah était accroupi sur l'herbe non loin d'eux. Ils assistaient, souriant, à l'un des nombreux combats d'épée des Mikaelson plus âgée. Kol et Nik faisait équipe face à Elijah et Finn._

 _Mikael c'était absenter pour un voyage de quelques jours et ses enfants en avait profiter pour sortir Henrik, lui permettre de s'amuser. Alors que tout le monde était concentré sur le combat, Caroline posa une main sur son ventre._

 _Elle se savait enceinte depuis moins d'une semaine et ça la rendait plus heureuse que jamais mais… Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'angoisser. Et si elle était une mauvaise mère ? Après tout, elle ne savait déjà pas élever un enfant au 21_ _ème_ _siècle alors au 10_ _ème_ _…_

 _Sa mère ne serait pas avec elle, elle allait être seule. Elle ne savait pas si sa mère aurait été présente pour elle dans cette situation mais elle se laissait espérer que leur relation s'améliorerait avec le temps._

 _Elle se reconcentra finalement sur le combat devant elle, resserrant sa prise autour d'Henrik. Elle ne sera pas seule, Nik sera là pour elle. Ainsi qu'Ayana, Rebekah et tout les Mikaelson (Mikael mise à part..)._

* * *

Il fallut quelques jours à Liz pour avaler la nouvelle de la grossesse sa petite fille. Surtout que celle-ci avait décider de garder le silence sur l'identité du père de l'enfant. Et ce malgré toutes les tentatives de Liz pour lui soutirer l'information.

Bill arriva en ville une semaine après la découverte de Caroline et une réunion de famille fut mise en place. Réunion qui consistait pour Caroline à regarder ses parents se hurler mutuellement dessus et se rejeté la faute l'un sur l'autre.

 _« Stop ! »_

Caroline fini par craquer et hurler. Attirant sur elle l'attention de ses parents. Elle était enceinte, encore une fois, et cette fois elle mourrait plutôt que de laisser quelque chose arriver à son enfant.

Toute cette semaine elle avait tourné la situation dans tous les sens et il n'y avait qu'une solution viable pour elle.

 _« Je suis la seule responsable de ma grossesse et j'en assumerait les conséquence, seule s'il le faut. Je ne peux pas rester à Mystic Falls et devenir la fille du Sheriff, mère a seize ans. J'irais vivre à Richmond, avec papa ou seule mais je ne resterais pas ici. »_

Sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux, elle savait que sa fille avait raison. Elle avait vu elle-même ce que Mystic Falls pouvait faire au mère-adolescente qui avait des enfants seule lorsque Kelly Donovan avait eu Vicky.

Son père lui, avait les yeux durs. Il y'avait une autre solution, deux en fait.

 _« Caroline… Tu n'es pas obligée de garder l'enfant. »_

Liz fut autant choquée par les paroles de son ex-mari que le fut sa fille.

 _« Papa, j'aime déjà cet enfant plus que tu pourrais même l'imaginer. Il est hors de question que je m'en sépare, que se soit par l'adoption ou… L'avortement. »_

Elle avait déjà perdu un fils, son petit Kilian lui manquai énormément et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne s'arrête sur le pont Wickery. Souvent elle jetait une fleur par-dessus la rambarde et elle restait là, à la regarder dériver, emporter par le courant.

Mais plus que son enfant, elle avait aussi perdu sa famille et cet enfant était le dernier lien qui lui restait avec l'amour de sa vie : le fruit de leur amour.

Elle le mettra au monde et l'élèverais, elle l'aiderait à grandir et, lorsqu'il (ou elle) sera plus vieux, elle lui raconterait tous ce qu'il devait savoir de cette famille qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de connaître.

 _« Bien. Alors tu viendras vivre chez moi. Je serai souvent absent à cause du… Travail. Mais je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider, d'accord ? »_

Caroline hocha la tête, elle ferait avec ce qu'il voulait bien lui donner.

* * *

Et bientôt Caroline eut fini d'emballer les affaires qu'elle avait décidé d'emmener avec elle. Début août elle monta dans le SUV de son père, prenant sa mère dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir.

Lorsque l'on demanda a Liz pourquoi sa fille été partit, elle répondit que sa Caroline était faite pour les grandes villes et qu'elle avait voulue vivre à Richmond avec son père. Personne ne remit sa parole en doute.

Lorsque son père lui avait dit qu'il serait souvent absent, il ne mentait pas, bien au contraire. Elle était presque toujours seule, son père n'était là qu'un week end par mois et encore. Lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas il était chez Steven, à Memphis.

Elle apprit rapidement à se débrouiller seule, avec ses rendez-vous médicaux, la vie de tous les jours et ses cours qu'elle avait décider de suivre par correspondance.

Elle se présenta seule à se première échographie, son père était chez Steven et sa mère n'avait pas pu quitter le travail. Le son du cœur de son bébé la fit pleurer, autant de joie que de tristesse.

Les jours devinrent des semaines qui se transformèrent en mois et bientôt il fut temps pour elle d'accoucher.

* * *

Elle était au supermarché lorsque c'était arrivée. Elle avait perdu les eaux en plein milieu du rayon des surgelée. Un employé et une jolie jeune femme rousse c'était précipités vers elle. L'employé du magasin paniquait et ne servait pas à grand-chose mais la jeune femme fut plus utile.

Elle lui prit la main et lui demanda si elle avait quelqu'un à appeler. Lorsque Caroline lui apprit qu'elle était seule, qu'elle n'avait personne, un sentiment de reconnaissance traversa les yeux de l'inconnue.

Elle l'aida à marcher jusque sa voiture et la conduit à l'hôpital.

Sage ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à rester assise sur cette chaise inconfortable dans la salle d'attente de l'Hôpital General de Richmond. Elle était entrée dans ce supermarché dans le but de s'acheter de la glace et une bouteille de Whisky, parce que dans quelques jours elle fêterait l'anniversaire de sa rencontre avec l'amour de sa vie et qu'elle avait besoin de noyer son chagrin.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une fille d'a peine 17 ans qui perdait les eaux. Et encore moi à se sentir liée a cette fille, comme si elle reconnaissait en elle se qu'elle-même vivait.

Cette pauvre fille était seule et bizarrement, Sage ne voulait pas qu'elle le reste. Ça ne lui était jamais arriver auparavant, jamais elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un qui avait déclencher un tel instinct de protection en elle en 900 ans de vie.

Et elle ne connaissait même pas son nom.

* * *

12 heures plus tard, Sage se tenait debout dans la chambre de Caroline, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux fixés sur le petit bout de chou dans son berceau. L'odeur du sang flottait tout autour d'elle mais ses 900 ans de vie lui avait appris le contrôle.

Caroline papillonna des yeux. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit complètement les yeux elle se retrouva face a la femme qui l'avait amenée ici, qui regardait son bébé, souriante.

 _« Est-ce que vous pouvez me donner ma fille ? »_

Sage se tourna vers elle, surprise. Pas par son réveil, son ouïe lui avait permis de savoir qu'elle était réveillée, mais par sa demande. Les humains avaient tendance à se méfié d'eux, sans eux-mêmes savoir pourquoi, alors il évitait de leur demander de porter leur bébé.

Pourtant Sage dompta ses peurs et porta la jolie petite fille pour la donner à sa mère.

 _« Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ? »_

 _« Faith, Faith Rebekah Forbes. »_

* * *

Elizabeth s'immobilisa dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Sa fille, sa toute petite fille de presque dix-sept ans était maman. Elle allait devoir être responsable d'une autre vie que la sienne alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu explorer toutes ses possibilités.

Finalement elle entra dans la chambre et sourit à la vue de Caroline portant Faith, sa petite-fille. L'amour dans les yeux de Caroline faisait écho a celui qu'elle ressentait en regardant sa fille.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été très présente pour sa fille ses dernière années et elle le regrettait énormément. Elle s'était plongée dans le travail pour ne pas être affectée par l'effondrement de son mariage, sans se rendre compte qu'elle délaissait aussi sa fille ainsi.

Aujourd'hui elle savait que ce serait difficile, mais elle voulait essayer de réparer sa relation avec sa fille et être plus présente pour sa petite-fille.

 _« Bonjour ma chérie. »_

Caroline releva la tête, surprise.

 _« Maman ! je suis heureuse que tu es pu venir, laisse-moi te présentée Faith Rebekah Forbes, ta petite-fille. »_

Liz s'approcha du lit et rencontra enfin la petite Faith.

 _« Caroline, je dois te le demander encore une fois… Qui est son père ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il a le droit de savoir qu'il a une fille aussi jolie ? »_

Les yeux de Caroline se voilère de tristesse et Liz regretta tout de suite ses mots.

 _« Maman… Le père de Faith, il… Il n'est plus là et il ne pourra jamais savoir pour sa fille mais… Même si tu ne me croiras peut-être pas tu dois savoir une chose : Je l'ai aimée plus que je n'ai jamais aimée personne et je n'aimerais probablement personne autant que lui et je sais qu'il ressentait la même chose pour moi. Il aurait été tellement heureux de rencontrer Faith mais, malheureusement, il n'en aura jamais l'occasion et je devrais vivre avec cette douleur jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »_

Le cœur de Liz se serra aux mots de sa fille. C'était la première fois que Caroline en disait autant sur le père de Faith. Elle aurait pu lui dire qu'à un âge aussi jeune elle ne pouvait pas savoir si l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme était si fort. Elle aurait pu mais quelque chose, dans les yeux de sa fille, la poussa à garder ses mots pour elle.

Dans le couloir Sage, qui avait entendu Caroline, compris enfin ce qu'elle avait vu en cette enfant. A dix-sept ans cette petite avait déjà rencontrée son âme-sœur et l'avait perdu, comme elle. Même si Caroline avait eu un enfant avec lui la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir était probablement équivalente a celle qu'elle ressentait elle-même depuis neuf cents ans.

* * *

Caroline sortie de l'hôpital avec Faith trois jours plus tard. Elle essaya de ne pas en vouloir à son père de ne pas être venu la voir mais elle échoua lorsqu'il lui fallut deux semaines supplémentaires pour rencontrer sa petite-fille.

Elle entra bientôt dans une sorte de routine réconfortante. Le matin elle se concentrait sur ses cours, s'occupant de Faith par la même occasion puis, aux alentours de quatorze heures elle rejoignait Sage, avec qui elle était devenu amie. Elle et Faith la retrouvait au parc lorsque le temps était clément, sinon elle passait quelques heures dans un café. Dès que Faith fatiguait elles rentraient à la maison ou Caroline la faisait dormir avant de s'occuper des quelques tâches ménagères.

Le soir, redoutant d'être seule, elle invitait souvent Sage à diner. Avec sa grossesse Sage était la seule amie qu'elle c'était faite ici et même si elle avait presque dix ans de plus qu'elle les deux femmes s'entendaient à merveille. Cette relation n'était pas aussi fusionnelle que celle qu'elle avait tissée avec Rebekah mais bien plus que celle qu'elle avait avec ses amies de Mystic Falls.

C'est pour cela que quand sa mère l'invita a la Nuit des Fondateurs elle demanda à Sage de garder sa fille.

* * *

Sage regarda fixement la jeune fille d'un peu plus de dix sept ans devant elle. Elle bougeait distraitement la poussette dans laquelle dormait sa petite fille de huit mois.

Elles étaient toutes les trois dans le salon de Sage, qui avait mis trois longs mois avant de dire à Caroline ou elle habitait. Sage n'avait pas survécu si longtemps en faisant confiance a n'importe qui. Mais elle avait confiance en Caroline.

Parce qu'elle avait appris à aimer la petite Faith et sa mère, mais elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Caroline lui demande de garder sa fille pendant trois jours parce qu'elle allait rendre visite à sa mère.

Mais quelque chose en elle ne pouvait pas acceptée, pas alors que Caroline n'avait pas toute les cartes en main.

Alors elle parla. Elle lui dit qu'elle était un vampire, un très vieux vampire. Qu'elle buvait du sang pour survivre. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait transformée par l'amour de sa vie qui lui avait été arracher. Elle ne s'épancha pas sur son histoire, la laissant penser qu'il été mort.

Caroline fut choquée, a défaut d'autres mots. Bien sûr elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa seule amie ici lui disent être âgée de plus de neuf cents ans mais… Elle-même avait été transportée par magie dans la passée et avait mis au monde l'enfant d'un homme mort depuis plus de mille ans alors… Qui était-elle pour juger ?

Regardant Sage dans les yeux elle lui posa la seule question qui importait vraiment.

 _« Est-ce que tu compte nous faire du mal, a ma fille ou à moi ? »_

Même si la question surpris Sage, elle qui s'attendait à ce que Caroline se mette à hurler et à être obliger de l'hypnotiser pour qu'elle oublie, la réponse sortit sans hésitation.

 _« Non. »_

 _« Alors pour moi ça ne change rien à l'amitié que nous partageons depuis huit mois. N'est-ce pas ? »_

Son sourire était brillant. Elle s'empressa de lui demander plus de détails sur le vampirisme et Sage parla. Elle lui montra ses crocs, lui dit qu'elle pouvait se nourrir sans tuée, qu'elle était rapide, qu'elle brulerait au soleil sans son bijoux en lapis-lazulis enchantée. Elle lui parla de l'hypnose, sujet qui intéressa grandement Caroline.

Lorsqu'il fut temps pour Caroline et Faith de rentrer Caroline réitéra sa demande de baby-sitting et Sage, touchée, s'empressa d'accepter.

* * *

 _ **Alors, encore une fois les évenements s'enchaine rapidement... J'arrive bientôt a la partie importante de cette fiction, donc les évenement vont bientôt ralentir et devenir plus détailler, promis !**_

 _ **J'aime beaucoup Sage, je trouve qu'elle a été très sous-exploiter dans la série... Que pensez vous de sa relation avec Caroline ? Certains pourrais dire que l'acceptation de Caroline est rapide mais, déjà, je tien a rappelée qu'elles ont huit mois d'amitié derrière elle. Ensuite, ma Caroline est seule, elle n'as personne, elle a perdue ceux qu'elle aimait le plus et Sage a été la seule présence constante et amicale dans sa vie pour les presque deux dernière année, avec un tel manque d'affection on est près a acceptée tout ou presque des gens a qui on tient... Donc vraiment la seule chose qui peut l'inquiétée c'est la sécurité de sa fille. C'est explication est convenable, non ?**_

 _ **Et la petite Faith ? Vous aimez le prénom ? J'ai beaucoup hésitez, je voulais un nom qui veuille dire quelque chose mais Hope était totalement hors course, pour des raisons évidentes...**_

 _ **Caroline va se rendre a la Nuit des Fondateurs, donc l'histoire va bientôt entrer en collision avec les événement de la série. Bien sûr, comme l'ont doit prendre en compte l'absence de Caroline l'histoire sera forcement UA.**_

 _ **Dernière chose, pour ceux que ça pourrait intéresser, je viens de poster une autre fic. C'est une Kol/OC et la publication sera moins régulière que celle-ci mais l'idée a germée dans ma tête au cours de la semaine et elle ne ma pas quittez avant que je ne l'écrive. J'espère que vous irez jetez un coups d'œil !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimez, dite moi ce que vous pensez !**_

 _ **Bye, Lily-Jolie Evans Potter.**_


	7. Chapitre 7

Caroline courait dans tous les sens, réunissant les affaires de sa fille. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un bébé de huit mois a peine pouvait avoir autant d'affaires ?

Sage riait, portant Faith dans ses bras elle attendait que Caroline arête de paniquer. Elle savait que ce qui faisait vraiment peur à Caroline ce n'était pas d'oublier quelque chose mais d'être séparé de sa fille.

Ça avait toujours été Liz qui venait rendre visite a sa fille, parce que Caroline refusait que les gens de Mystic Falls apprennent pour sa fille. Alors se serait la première fois qu'elle se séparerait aussi longtemps de sa fille, même si sa ne durerait que trois jours, ça la faisait paniquée.

Se soir elle assisterait avec sa mère a la nuit des fondateurs et elle avait décider de rester un jour ou deux de plus pour passer voir ses amis là-bas. Notamment les Gilbert, a qui elle voulait présenter ses condoléances. Elle l'avait déjà fait, par sa mère et par téléphone mais elle voulait aussi les présenter de vive voix.

Quand elle réussit enfin à avoir tout ce dont Sage aurait – peut-être – besoin, elle était en retard. Elles sortirent de l'appartement, qu'elle verrouilla, et elle passa encore un bon quart d'heure à dire au revoir à sa fille.

Finalement elle salua Sage et elles partirent toute deux dans des directions opposées. Elle monta dans la voiture que son père avait mise à sa disposition et prit la route : direction Mystic Falls.

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle prit la direction de la place, la ou elle savait qu'elle trouverait sa mère. Caroline avait été élevé par le Shérif d'une petite ville, alors au feu rouge elle s'arrêta, même s'il n'y avait personne au croisement. Lorsque le feu passa au vert elle reprit sa route.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'être éblouit par les feux de la voiture qui la heurta de plein fouet avant de plongée dans le noir de l'inconscience. _Faith_ fut sa dernière pensée.

* * *

Deux ambulances arrivèrent en même temps à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls. De la première on sortit de jeune adolescent de dix-sept ans : Tyler Lockwood et Matt Donovan. Les deux n'avaient pas été très touché par l'accident mais les ambulanciers avaient insisté pour que Tyler passe un scanner.

La deuxième transportait la victime la plus touchée. Lorsque l'on descendit la jeune femme de l'ambulance le chirurgien eu un mouvement de recul.

 _« Oh mon dieu ! C'est Caroline Forbes ! »_

Tout le monde se figea. Le shérif avait parler à quelques un de ses collègues de la visite de sa fille et, Mystic Falls étant se qu'elle était, toute la ville savait que la jeune femme viendrait rendre visite a sa mère pour la nuit des fondateurs.

Tyler et Matt ne savait plus quoi penser. C'était horrible de penser que Tyler pouvait avoir tué quelqu'un dans cet accident mais… Caroline ? Cette fille pleine de joie et de lumière qui avait grandi avec eux ?

Matt savait que son ami ne s'en remettrais pas. Il regarda les chirurgiens disparaître en poussant le brancard de Caroline. Tyler fut emmené par un médecin pour son scanner et lui alla dans la salle d'attente. Il entendit une infirmière dire qu'elle allait prévenir le shérif et ça le fit réagir. Il devait prévenir Elena et Bonnie.

* * *

Elena arriva à l'hôpital deux heures plus tard, elle était accompagnée de Damon Salvatore. Bonnie serra les dents en les voyant, elle n'accepta toujours pas la relation, même « _platonique »_ , de sa meilleure amie avec ce vampire.

Elena s'assit aux cotés de Liz, lui serrant la main en signe de réconfort. Matt avait été forcée par une infirmière à être ausculté par un médecin, donc il n'était plus là.

Tout le monde se leva lorsqu'un chirurgien s'approcha d'eux, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

 _« Bonjour Shérif Forbes, je suis le médecin de votre fille. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions mais certain de ses organes ont été touchée, elle est stable et si elle passe la nuit elle pourra probablement s'en sortir. Malheureusement, maintenant seul un miracle pourrait la sauver »_

Liz éclata en larme dans les bras d'Elena. Elle et Bonnie pleurait aussi. Elle était les amies de Caroline même si leur relation n'était pas aussi forte que celle qui liait Bonnie et Elena, ils l'aimaient tous énormément. Elena ne pouvait pas laisser Caroline mourir.

Liz fini par calmer se larmes, elle remercia Elena et décida d'aller s'acheter un café. A peine Liz fut partie qu'Elena attrapa Damon par le bras et le tira dans un coin. Bonnie les suivit, parce qu'elle savait ce a quoi pensait Elena, l'idée lui était venu aussi.

 _« Damon, s'il te plaît, tu dois donner de ton sang à Caroline. »_

Damon était surpris, pas par la question d'Elena, il avait su que c'est ce qu'elle demanderait à la seconde ou elle l'avait attrapé. Non, ce qui le surprenait c'était que Bonnie, elle qui détestait tout ce qui faisait d'un vampire ce qu'il était, semblait être d'accord avec cette idée.

 _« Pourquoi devrais-je donner mon sang a cette fille ? Je ne la connais même pas. »_

 _« Je t'en prie Damon. Avec Caroline on est plus aussi proche depuis qu'elle a déménager mais elle reste notre amie. Elle ne mérite pas de mourir si jeune et... Je sais que tu t'es en quelque sorte liée d'amitié avec sa mère. Liz ne mérite pas de vivre ça. »_

 _« Bien. Je lui donnerais mon sang, mais il est de ta responsabilité de la surveiller jusqu'à qu'il soit hors de son système. »_

Elena le prit dans ses bras pour le remercier et la gratitude traversa brièvement les yeux de Bonnie. Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, elle le détestait toujours, mais elle était reconnaissante qu'il accepte de sauver Caroline.

* * *

On parla de miracle lorsque l'on évoqua la guérison de Mlle Forbes ce soir-là. Liz était si heureuse qu'elle refusa même de penser à une explication surnaturelle. C'était diffèrent pour Bill.

Lorsque, ce soir-là, son ex-femme l'avait appelée pour lui dire que leur fille avait eu un accident et qu'elle risquait de ne pas s'en sortirent, il avait décidé de prendre le premier avion vers Richmond.

Trois heures plus tard, alors qu'il attendait son avion, Liz l'avait rappelé, des larmes dans la voix. Et, alors qu'il attendait une terrible nouvelle, elle lui parla de sa guérison fulgurante. _Vampire._ Fut la première pensée de Bill. Il n'en parla pas à Liz, après tout, rien n'était sûr.

Actuellement il était en Europe et il ne serait pas à Mystic Falls avant demain après-midi. Là, il serait sûr.

* * *

Il faisait nuit lorsque Caroline ouvrit les yeux. Regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce que… ? L'accident. Les souvenir la frappèrent soudain. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua Elena, debout près de son lit. Sa voix était faible lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

 _« Elena… Ça fait longtemps, je… »_

 _« Je ne suis pas Elena, moi c'est Katherine. C'est marrant, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de toi avant, et pourtant je me suis renseigné sur la vie de mon double… J'ai un message pour les frères Salvatore : Le jeu commence. »_

Ce fut les derniers mots que Caroline entendit avant de mourir, étouffer par un oreiller.

* * *

Caroline se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés et la main posé sur sa gorge. Elle fut rassurée de se rendre compte qu'elle était toujours à l'hôpital et non pas a la morgue. Dieu merci ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Une infirmière choisi ce moment pour entrer dans sa chambre.

 _« Bonjour, Mlle Forbes, le Dr Cooper sera heureux de savoir que vous vous êtes réveillée. Laisser moi ouvrir les rideaux, il est neuf heures et le soleil brillent, profitons-en. »_

L'infirmière se dirigea rapidement jusqu'au fenêtre et ouvrit grand les rideaux. Les rayon du soleil dérangèrent Caroline et elle avait refermer les rideaux avant même d'y réfléchir. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait traverser la chambre en moins d'une seconde en voyant les yeux exorbitée de la femme en face d'elle.

Le cerveau de Caroline comprit la situation avant elle. En une seconde elle se retrouva devant l'infirmière, la regardent dans les yeux.

 _« Ne bouge pas, ne crie pas. »_

 _« Je ne bouge pas, je ne crie pas. »_

La voix de la femme était sans émotion et son regard devint vide. Caroline fouilla rapidement les poche de l'infirmière, ou elle trouva une aiguille qu'elle utilisa pour lui entailler le poignet. Lorsque le sang perla de la blessure, elle le bu sans y réfléchir une seconde. Elle sentit bientôt des crocs percer sans mâchoire, et elle les planta dans le poignet de la femme.

Le visage de Faith traversa ses pensées et c'est ce qui la fit arrêter avant de la tuer. Elle mordit son propre poignet et l'obligea à boire un peu de son sang puis elle planta de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de l'infirmière.

 _« Oublie toutes les choses inhabituels qui ce son passer dans cette chambre. Tu es venue, tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire et tu es repartit. »_

Elle répéta encore ce que Caroline lui avait dit d'une voix vide, ensuite elle tourna les talons et quitta la chambre.

Une fois la porte fermer toute la situation frappa la blonde de plein fouet. Alors ce n'était pas un cauchemar, cette fille, Katherine, une copie carbone d'Elena, l'avait tuée. Pourtant une chose restait un mystère. Sage lui avait dit que pour être transformer il fallait du sang de vampire dans son système au moment de sa mort.

 _Comment avait-elle ingéré du sang de vampire ?_

Les larmes aux yeux elle allait se blottir dans ses couvertures, fixant les rideaux fermer. Elle allait devoir attendre que le soleil se couche avant de pouvoir partir d'ici.

* * *

Caroline avait passé la matinée seule. En soit ça ne la surprit pas, mais elle en fut tout de même triste. Sa mère l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle passerait dans l'après-midi, elle s'était excusée lui annonçant qu'elle devait d'abord assistée à une réunion du conseil suite a la mort du maire Lockwood.

Elle n'avait jamais été proche de Tyler Lockwood, et le Dr Cooper lui avait dit qu'il avait causée l'accident, mais personne ne méritait de perdre un membre de sa famille. La perte de Kilian et d'Henrik était encore très vivace dans son esprit et dans son cœur.

Ses _amies_ ne vinrent pas non plus la voir. Mais bon, après tout, elles n'étaient plus en contact alors peut-être qu'elles avaient mieux à faire…

Quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte, qui s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer son père. Un grand sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici.

Pourtant un détail, dans son expression, la mit mal à l'aise. Il y avait comme une étincelle de tristesse et de déception alors qu'il regardait en direction de la fenêtre.

 _« Caroline, ma chérie, pourquoi n'ouvre-tu pas les rideaux ? Il fait beau dehors, le soleil brille. »_

Sa voix sonnait différemment et ça l'inquiéta.

 _« Je pensai dormir un peu et je préfère être dans le noir pour ça… »_

En moins d'une minute son père avait atteint la fenêtre et avait ouvert les rideaux en grand, l'exposant à la brûlure des rayons du soleil. Elle cria de douleur avant de répéter ses mouvements du matin. En une seconde elle fut dans un coin, à l'ombre.

 _« Tu es devenue l'une d'entre eux. Je savais que quelque chose de louche se tramais quand ta mère ma parler de ta guérison miraculeuse, mais j'avais besoin de le voir de mes yeux… J'avais besoin de voir que ma fille est morte. »_

 _« Papa, c'est toujours moi ! je te jure, je n'ai pas changé, je suis toujours ta petite fille ! »_

 _« Non tu es devenu un monstre, tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Ma fille est morte à la seconde ou tu es devenu un vampire. »_

Caroline glissa contre le mur en éclatant en sanglot. Comment son père pouvait-il lui tourner le dos ainsi ? N'était-il pas sensé la soutenir, envers et contre tous ? Elle n'avait pas _choisi_ de devenir un vampire !

Elle entendit les pas de son père alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle aurait dû, ainsi peut-être aurait-elle pu l'empêcher de planter dans son bras cette seringue, pleine de veine de venus.

* * *

Bill sortit de la chambre, avant de revenir deux minutes plus tard, poussant un fauteuil roulant vide. Il y plaça le corps inconscient de Caroline et la poussa a travers l'hôpital jusqu'au parking. Arrivée devant sa voiture il plaça celle qui fut autrefois sa fille dans le coffre.

Lorsque Liz viendrait rendre visite à sa fille, cette après-midi, on lui apprendrait que son père avait signé une décharge et l'avait emmené avec lui en fin de matinée. Quelques minutes a peines plus tard, elle recevrais un message de Bill, lui annonçant que Caroline avait préférée être soignée a l'hôpital de Richmond maintenant qu'elle allait mieux.


	8. Chapiter 8

_**Bon, Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire... Désolée pour le retard ? Il c'est passez pas mal de truc dans ma vie et je n'ait pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. Je ne sais pas quand je posterait le chapitre suivant parce que je n'ai pas encore finie de l'écrire mais je sais que je ne vais pas abandonnée cette histoire. Pour ceux que cela intéresse, j'ai changée quelque léger détails du chapitre précédent, rien qui change l'histoire. J'ai corriger des incohérence que m'avait fait remarquer Rose, que je remercie sincèrement.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos review, j'espère que se chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop...**_

* * *

 _ **Xème siècle, une semaine après le mariage de Caroline.**_

 _Son panier plein des provisions dont elle avait besoin pour le dîner, Caroline ferma la porte de sa nouvelle maison derrière elle. Son sourire ne la quittait plus depuis son mariage et même les remarques gentiment moqueuses que Kol lui avait faite plus tôt n'y avait rien changée._

 _Au contraire, regardée Rebekah remettre à sa place son grand frère n'avait pas de prix._

 _Elle entra dans la cuisine, prête à se mettre au travail, mais la vision qui l'y attendais lui fit lâcher son panier de choc._

 _Là, sur l'une des chaises, gisait Niklaus. Le torse gravement entailler, essayant maladroitement de nettoyer ses plaît._

 _ **« Mon Dieu ! Klaus, comment est-ce arriver ! que c'est-il passer ? »**_

 _Réagissant rapidement elle se dirigea vers le feu de cheminée qui ronflait et y accrocha une bouilloire pleine d'eau. Ensuite elle attrapa le chiffon des mains de son mari et entreprit le nettoyage méticuleux de sa blessure._

 _ **« Père n'a pas apprécié que je le contredise. Et il a interdit à mère de me guérir par magie. »**_

 _La bouilloire siffla fortement, et Caroline s'empressa de trouver un chiffon pour la retirer. Elle trouva dans un placard les herbes qu'Ayana lui avait fourni dans le cas ou elle se blesserait en cuisinant. Dans un bol elle mélangea les herbes et l'eau jusqu'à l'obtention d'un baume épais._

 _« Au diable ton salopard de père. »_

 _Niklaus sourit, il adorait entendre Caroline parler sa langue maternelle. Et il se doutait que ce n'était pas de jolis mots sur son père._

 _Alors qu'elle étalait le baume sur sa blessure il attrapa son poignet, attirant son attention. La regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire doux il mit enfin des mots sur ses sentiments._

 _ **« Je t'aime Caroline. »**_

 _Ses traits s'adoucirent brusquement et ses yeux brillaient de bonheur._

 _ **« Je t'aime aussi Nik. »**_

 _Et elle reprit son travail sur sa blessure, le laissant apprécier la façon dont elle avait dit son nom et la douceur de ses doigts._

* * *

Papillonnant des yeux Caroline mit une seconde à se rendre compte de son environnement. Elle était assise sur une chaise en métal, pieds et poings liés, dans une sorte de grotte souterraine. La corde lui brûlait la peau des poignets et fini de la réveiller.

Le dernier souvenir qu'il lui restait était celui de la chambre d'hôpital. Son père était arrivé et... Oh mon dieu. Il l'avait endormi avec quelques choses et probablement transporter jusqu'ici... Mais, pourquoi ?

Vampire. Il savait qu'elle était un vampire. Comment ?

La porte en fer face à elle s'ouvrit avec un grand bruit et son père entra.

 _« Je vois que tu es éveillée. Ne t'en fais pas Caroline, je suis là pour te réparer. Dis-moi depuis quand est-ce que tu es devenu un monstre ? »_

 _« Papa, écoute, tu te trompes je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je suis Caroline, ta fille ! Tu m'as él... »_

Il l'a coupé en tirant sur une chaîne pour ouvrir la seule fenêtre. Et elle se mit à hurler tellement la brûlure du soleil lui fit mal.

 _« Le premier pas de la guérison est d'accepter la maladie. »_

Il avait continué, peut-être pendant des heures, peut-être seulement quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit si forte qu'elle tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

A son réveil elle était seul. Elle essaya de se libérer des cordes avec sa nouvelle force mais plus elle essayait et plus elles la brûlaient.

Elle finit par arrêter et laisser la tristesse qu'elle maintenait en échec l'envahir. Son père voulait la réparer. Il pensait qu'elle était un monstre.

Elle ne laissa aucune larme franchir ses yeux. Elle ne le laissera pas voir à quel point ça la touchait.

La porte se rouvrit pour laisser entrer son père. Les veines sous ses yeux apparurent dès que l'odeur du sac de sang qu'il tenait l'atteignit.

 _« Ne laisse pas le monstre prendre le dessus Caroline. »_

 _« Je reste ta fille ! »_

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et ouvrit la fenêtre d'un geste.

 _« Tu dois accepter que tu es un monstre si tu veux que l'on y remédie. »_

Ses hurlements résonnaient à travers la grotte jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la fenêtre.

Il la contourna pour se tenir devant elle, à quelques pas. Il ouvrit la poche de sang et l'odeur se fit plus forte. Caroline se demanda combien de temps avait passez lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait de faim.

Son père approcha le liquide de sa bouche, et de qu'il fut assez proche elle y planta ses crocs.

Elle but rapidement, apprécient chaque gorgée. Brusquement la douleur la fit hurler et la poche encore à moitié pleine tomba au sol. Son père avait rouvert la fenêtre.

 _« Je vais faire en sorte que le sang te fasse pensez à cette douleur. Ainsi peut-être que tu pourras avoir une vie normale ma chérie. »_

Son père - pouvait-elle encore le considérez ainsi ? - lui « rendait visite » une fois par jour. Il restait des heures durant à la torturée pour la dégoûtée du sang. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêchée, à chaque fois qu'elle sentait le sang ses veines sortait sur son visage et ça rendait son père furieux. Il ouvrait la fenêtre ou lui brûlait la peau avec une plante qu'il avait appelé « verveine ».

* * *

Plus de deux semaines après sa capture, son père entra violemment dans la grotte. Il était furieux, et c'était inhabituel qu'il le soit avant même d'être entré.

 _« Ou est-elle ?! »_

 _« Quoi ? Qui ? »_

 _« J'ai parlé à ta mère aujourd'hui. Elle m'a dit que ta fille n'était pas avec elle ! Je sais qu'elle n'est pas à Richmond alors où est-elle ?! »_

Le cœur de Caroline se serra. Elle priait toutes les secondes de tous les jours pour que son père ne se demande pas où elle était. Elle savait sa fille en sécurité avec Sage alors la panique se calma rapidement. Un sourire ironique fleuri sur ses lèvres.

 _« C'est maintenant que tu t'inquiètes du sort de ta petite-fille ? Tu ne t'en aies pas soucier au cours des dernières semaines..._ _ **Va au diable.**_ _»_

Bill se rua sur la seule petite table en métal contre l'un des murs de la grotte et attrapa une petite bouteille d'eau. De l'eau dans laquelle il avait infusé de la verveine.

D'une main il attrapa sa mâchoire et la força à ouvrir la bouche. De l'autre il y versa le contenu de la bouteille. La douleur la fit hurler, encore. Mais rien, aucune douleur ne serait assez forte pour lui faire dire à ce monstre où était sa fille.

 _Dis-moi où elle... »_

La porte qui claqua contre le mur le coupa avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Il relâche Caroline et recula de quelques pas pour faire face à la personne qui avait fait irruption.

Caroline cracha l'eau restant dans sa bouche avant de relever la tête vers la porte.

Sa mère se tenait là, dans l'entrée, en tenue de Shérif et son arme pointée sur son ex-mari.

 _« Relâche la Bill. Relâche notre fille ! »_

 _« Ce n'est plus notre fille Liz. C'est devenu un monstre assoiffé de sang, elle n'a plus rien à voir avec notre bébé Liz. »_

 _« C'est ma fille Bill. Elle est ma fille, et elle le sera toujours. Alors maintenant relâche la ! »_

Elle abaissa le cran de sécurité et Bill leva les mains et se pencha doucement pour défaire les cordes attachant Caroline.

A peine libérée Caroline courue a l'autre bout de la pièce, pour s'éloigner de son père.

 _« Assis toi. »_

Toujours menacé par l'arme Bill se conforma à l'ordre de son ex-femme. Glissant sa main gauche dans son dos, Liz sortit ses menottes et le tendit dans la direction approximative de Caroline.

 _« Caroline, s'il te plaît, menotte-le à la chaise. »_

Malgré la faim lancinante qui provoquais un battement douloureux dans ses tempes et une brûlure vive dans sa gorge Caroline s'approcha de sa mère avec un lenteur exagéré. Doucement elle prit les menottes, s'attendant presque à ce que sa mère tourne son arme vers elle pour la tuée.

Liz remarqua l'appréhension de sa fille. Elle remarqua aussi que Caroline ne lui tourna pas le dos une seule fois alors qu'elle attachait son père a sa chaise. Et même si ce fait lui brisa le cœur il transforma aussi sa colère envers son ex-mari en véritable haine, enterrant avec lui tous les vestiges de sentiment qu'elle aurait pu avoir pour lui.

 _« Je te libérerais lorsque Caroline sera loin de toi, pas avant. »_

Liz rangea son arme dans son holster et quitta la pièce, assez intelligente pour deviner que Caroline ne sortirait pas tant qu'elle aura quelqu'un dans le dos. Jetant un dernier regard briser en direction de son père Caroline suivi sa mère a l'extérieur.

Une fois toute les deux sortirent Liz ferma et verrouilla la lourde porte en métal. Et se tourna vers sa petite fille.

 _« Caroline… »_

Sa voix était brisée et Caroline ne sut pas comment interpréter la détresse dans sa voix.

Liz fouilla dans un sac que Caroline n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là et en sortit trois sacs de sang étiqueter « Mystic Falls Hospital. »

L'odeur la frappa de plein fouet et ses veines apparurent instantanément. Honteuse Caroline détourna le visage et se cacha dans ses cheveux, espérant que sa mère n'a rien vu.

La main de sa mère se posa sur sa joue et elle la força à la regarder, repoussant ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle lui mit le premier sac de sang dans les mains.

 _« Tu es ma fille. Envers et contre tout. »_

Tournant timidement son regard vers sa mère, Caroline osa boire le sac de sang qu'elle lui avait donnée. Et en moins d'une cinq minutes elle avait vidée les trois jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Fouillant une deuxième fois dans son sac, Liz sortit un autre sac étiqueté avec le nom de l'hôpital, sauf que cette fois il contenait les effets personnel de la jeune vampire. Son portable, son portefeuille et, dieu merci, son alliance.

« Ça _fait un mois que tu est la Caroline... Je suis tellement désolée, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte plus tôt ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir retenir Bill très longtemps... Je peux le gardez ici un jour, peut-être deux mais..._ _Tu dois partir ma chérie, au moins jusqu'à ce que les choses se tasse ici. Mais promet moi de gardez contact avec moi d'accord ? Je ne veux rien manquée de la vie de ma fille et de ma petite-fille ! »_

Malgré son léger sourire la tristesse brillait dans les yeux d'Elizabeth Forbes. Surmontant sa soif, bien plus gérable maintenant, Caroline pris sa mère dans ses bras, lui murmurant qu'elle l'aimait, avant de disparaître dans un coup de vent.

* * *

Sage était inquiète.

Elle adorait Faith. Littéralement, cette gamine la faisait fondre. Et sa mère, Caroline, était un rayon de soleil dans sa vie. Elle était extrême heureuse de les avoir rencontrées, que l'on en doute pas.

Mais Caroline avait dit partir trois jours et elle était absente depuis un mois. Elle avait saturé la boite vocale de Caroline avec des messages, bien que ne laissant jamais ni son nom ni son adresse, au cas où…

Elle avait appris à connaître Caroline au cours des huit derniers mois, et elle ne pensait pas que Caroline soit capable d'abandonner sa fille. La seule explication plausible est qu'il lui soit arriver quelque chose.

Et c'est précisément cela qui inquiétait Sage.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsque sa sonnerie retentit. Elle fut devant sa porte en moins d'une seconde et regardant dans le Juda elle poussa un soupire de soulagement en voyant Caroline.

Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et pris la fille plus jeune dans ses bras.

 _« Caroline ! Ne refais plus jamais cela, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis inquiéter ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arriver quelque chose… »_

Un sanglot venant de l'adolescente la coupa dans ses divagations. C'est là qu'elle le remarqua. Son cœur. Il ne battait pas à la bonne vitesse. Caroline était humaine, son cœur aurait dû battre bien plus vite.

Les seuls cœurs qui battaient à cette vitesse était ceux des… Oh non. Pas Caroline, pas la douce et gentille Caroline. Comment une telle chose avait pu se produire ?

Tirant rapidement la jeune fille a l'intérieure, Sage referma la porte. Elle la conduisit au salon et l'installa dans un fauteuil. Utilisant son ouïe elle vérifia le sommeil de Faith. Satisfaite elle s'assit en face de Caroline et lui prit les mains.

 _« Comment Caroline ? Dis-moi comment es-tu devenu un vampire ? »_

Les nerfs de la petite blonde la lâchèrent finalement et elle craqua, babillent de façon hystérique.

 _« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ! J'allais arriver en ville et je me suis fait renverser et, et… Et j'étais a l'hôpital et tout allait bien ! Et cette fille est arriver, on aurait dit Elena ! Je jure qu'elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux ! Elle m'a dit de dire aux frère Salvatore que le jeu commence ! je ne_ _sais même pas qui diable sont les frère Salvatore ! Et elle m'a tué, elle ma juste tuer, comme ça. Elle a posé un oreiller sur mon visage et… Quick. »_

Caroline s'arrêta, respirant lourdement et les yeux un peu flous. Sage savait qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

 _« Et… Et mon père est arriver. Dieu seul sait comment mais il savait pour les vampires. Il m'a injecté quelque chose appeler verveine et je suis tomber dans les pommes. Il m'a torturé, il… Il voulait me réparer. J'ai crue rester deux semaines avec lui mais… Quand ma mère ma sortit de là elle ma dit que j'étais là depuis un mois… elle va me laisser une journée d'avance pour que je récupère mes affaires, après ça elle va détacher mon père et il va revenir après moi. Parce qu'il dit que je suis un monstre. Une abomination. »_

Caroline regarda Sage dans les yeux sans vraiment la voir. Ses souvenir lui rappelant un homme qui, lui non plus ne méritait pas le nom de père. Comme c'était ironique. A l'époque elle avait remercié le ciel d'avoir un père comme Bill, se croyant chanceuse de ne pas avoir un père comme Mikael. Et aujourd'hui elle se rendait compte que son père n'était pas beaucoup mieux que cette excuse d'homme qu'avait été Mikael.

 _« Ma fille. Je veux voir ma fille. J'ai besoin de voir Faith ! »_


	9. Chapitre 9

**_Donc... Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre que :_** _Désolée._ ** _J'avoue que la pause fut plus longue que prévu. Et elle aurait pu l'être encore plus si je n'avais pas reçu un mail me disant que Liloubiloun avait laissé une review au mois de Décembre. Merci a toi, tu m'as redonné envie d'écrire la suite de cette histoire. Envie que j'avais perdu suite a un problème d'ordi qui m'avait fait perdre toutes mes données! Avant de poster ce chapitre je voulais avoir un peu d'avance, histoire de pas vous replanter, j'ai donc actuellement 4 chapitre d'avance, en sécurité sur mon cloud et mon téléphone, évitons que l'histoire ce répète! Je sais que c'est peu, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même._**

* * *

Caroline avait passé la nuit entière éveillé à regarder Faith dormir depuis le seuil de la chambre. Elle n'avait pas osée s'approcher plus, de peur que ses instincts prennent le dessus et qu'elle lui fassent du mal.

Sage, elle, l'avait passé à empaqueter toutes ses affaires. Elle ne laisserait pas Caroline fuir seule. Et puis, avec elle, Caroline avait bien plus de chance de s'en sortir.

Étant toujours prête a fuir, Sage eu fini de tout ranger au lever du soleil.

Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de récupérer les affaires de Caroline, et pour ça il lui fallait savoir sous quel nom était l'appartement.

Sage se dirigea vers la chambre de Faith en réfléchissant a la sorcière a qui elle pourrait faire appel pour une bague de jour lorsqu'elle se figea.

Caroline était sur le seuil de la porte absorbée par la contemplation de sa fille et n'avait pas remarqué le soleil se lever. Pas plus que les rideaux ouverts.

La panique traversa Sage mais elle se calma en voyant que le soleil _touchait_ Caroline. _Sans la brûler._

C'était.. _Impossible !_

« Caroline ? »

Elle avait chuchotée doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Faith.

Caroline se tourna vers elle, fronçant les sourcils devant son expression.

« Le.. Le soleil ? »

La nuque de Caroline craqua légèrement face au mouvement brusque qu'elle fit pour regarder vers la fenêtre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua les rayon du soleil sur son bras.

« Mais..! Comment est-ce que..? C'est impossible ! Juste.. Il y'a moins de 12 heures il me brûlait encore ! »

Sage fronça les sourcils, ça devenait de plus en plus étrange.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre temps ? »

Les yeux de Caroline se posèrent sur son annuaire gauche. N'ayant plus a côtoyer ses parents, Caroline avait décidé de porter son alliance a ce doigt la de nouveau.

 ** _« C'est Kol qui m'a aidé à choisir et à trouver la pierre, c'est du Lapis-lazuli. »_**

Est-ce que... Nik aurait-il été capable de demander a Ayana ou a sa mère un sortilège de protection ? Oui, très probablement mais.. Ce sortilège la protégerait il du soleil ?

« Sage.. Tu m'as dit que tu était protégé du soleil par du Lapis-lazuli enchanté ? »

Sage acquiesça, sans savoir ou elle voulait en venir.

« Le père de Faith.. sa mère était une sorcière.. Il m'as demandé en mariage avec cette bague, elle est incrustée d'un Lapis-lazuli... »

Attrapant la main de Caroline pour regarder la bague, Sage put confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien d'un lapis-lazuli.

« On demandera plus d'explication a une sorcière sur la route mais je pense que ça pourrait expliquer ton manque de réaction au soleil.. On doit ce dépêcher de partir, les affaires sont prêtes..

-Quoi ? Non Sage ! Je ne peux pas de demander de tout lâcher pour moi !

-Caroline, si je suis rester aussi longtemps dans cette ville c'est uniquement pour toi. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré dans ce supermarché, je serais parti il y'a des mois. »

Bien que surprise, Caroline ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine joie a cette information.

Elle finit par hocher la tête, acceptant l'aide de Sage.

« Bien, pour commencer, sous le nom de qui est l'appartement ?

-Le mien, on la changer il y'a quelques mois. Mon p- Il n'était pas la et ça posait problème donc c'était plus simple ainsi.

-Donc pas besoin d'invitation. »

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'épancha sur le pourquoi il n'y avait plus besoin d'invitation.

« Il y'a du sang dans le frigo, nourris toi autant que tu en as besoin, il va falloir que tu te contrôle. Je vais préparer Faith et ses affaires. »

Hochant la tête Caroline prit la direction de la cuisine après un dernier regard vers sa fille chérie.

Trois heures plus tard elles étaient toutes les trois dans la voiture de Sage. Dans le coffres les affaires de Faith rester chez Bill, les vêtements de Caroline ainsi que les maigres souvenirs qu'elle avait voulu emporter.

Caroline portait Faith dans ses bras alors que Sage conduisait. Elle avait beaucoup hésité a porter sa fille.

Mais la petite pleurait à grosse larmes en tendant les bras vers elle et elle n'avait pas résisté.

Sage souriait doucement, elle avait confiance en Caroline, elle savait qu'elle ne ferait du mal a sa fille pour rien au monde.

. _

Liz se présenta a 9 heure devant la prison dans laquelle son ex-mari avait enfermé sa fille. Elle lui avait amené quelques barres de céréales hyper-protéiné à manger. Il ne mangerait rien d'autre tant qu'elle l'aurait sous sa garde.

Ouvrant la porte sans se soucier du bruit, Liz entra dans la cellule pour trouver Bill endormi, la tête reposant sur son torse.

Elle le réveilla d'un coup de pied dans le mollet. Il sursauta, tirant sur ses menottes et remonta la tête vers elle. Elle lui balança les barre sur les genoux et le regarda manger adosser a l'un des mur.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Elle reste notre fille Bill !

-Tu ne comprend donc pas ? Notre fille est morte ! Elle est devenu une bête assoiffée de sang ! J'essayais de la réparer !

-La réparer ? _La réparer !_ Elle n'est pas un objet Bill ! Elle n'est pas cassée ! Tu ne peux pas la _réparer !_ C'est notre fille ! C'est notre devoir de l'aider à traverser ça !

-Tu as raison sur un point Liz, je ne peux pas la réparer. Mais c'est mon devoir, en tant que père, de l'empêcher de faire des victime.

-Elle n'as pas fais de victime !

-Pas encore. »

Liz serra fort les paupières, il était inutile de parlementer avec lui. Elle ne réussirait pas a lui faire voir la raison.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la cellule, la refermant derrière elle.

 _Elle n'entendit pas les derniers mots de son ex-mari._

 _« Tu ne me retiendra pas ici éternellement Liz, je jure que je mettrai fin au souffrance de notre fille. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire »_

 _. __

« Sage ! Sage ! »

Sage fut dans le salon en une seconde, camera en main. Elle arriva a temps pour immortalisé les premiers pas de Faith et une Caroline presque en larme derrière sa petite fille.

La petite Faith tomba sur les fesses au bout de quelques pas et éclata de rire en tapant dans ses mains.

« Ma ! Ma ! »

Sage continua de filmer alors Caroline attrapa sa fille par les aisselles et la fit tourner.

«Je suis tellement fière de toi ! Tu es la fille de ton père ma chérie ! »

Caroline serra sa fille contre elle et embrassa le haut de sa tête.

Éteignant la caméra, Sage garda un œil bienveillant sur les deux petites blondes.

Voilà trois semaines qu'elles habitaient cette appartement dans le centre de Seattle. Et six mois qu'elles avaient quitté Richmond.

Sage avait des hommes qui surveillaient le père de Caroline et qui la prévenait à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait.

Pour l'instant ce n'était arrivé que deux fois.

Une fois qu'elle eut rangé la caméra, Sage retourna au salon retrouver les deux personnes qu'elle considérais maintenant comme des membres de sa famille.

Caroline s'était allongée sur un plaid qu'elle avait étalé par terre, la petite allongée dans ses bras, la tête sur la poitrine de sa mère.

Caroline lui racontait une histoire sur son père. Elle avait prit l'habitude de souvent en raconter depuis que Faith avait commencé à comprendre ce qui l'entourait.

Et la petite adorer écouter _Ma_ parler de _Pa_.

« ... Il y avait un magnifique champs de fleurs, tu sais, celui ou Papa a demandé Maman en mariage, et le jour de l'anniversaire de Maman, Papa a décidé de lui faire une surprise ! Il a demandé a Mamie de préparer de quoi manger et a Tata de tenir Maman occuper. Lui et ses frères ont aménagé le champ pour pouvoir y organisé une grande fête ! Il ont invité tout les voisin et ont allumés un énorme feu de camp. »

Sage écoutait souvent les histoires de Caroline sur le père de Faith. Jamais la jolie blonde n'avait nommé son grand amour, il était encore bien trop dure pour elle de prononcé son nom.

Mais à entendre les histoires de Caroline, c'était un homme bien et il aurait fait un père et un mari exceptionnel.

« Ce jour-là Maman pensais que tout le monde avait oublié son anniversaire. Bien sûr elle était un peu triste, mais elle n'en voulait à personne pour ça. Mais voilà, Papa n'avait pas oublié. Le soir, quand Maman est rentré a la maison Papa était là. Il lui a dit qu'il l'aimais, il lui as bandé les yeux et la amené dans le champ. Ou Maman a découvert que tout le monde l'attendais pour faire la fête ! Et ils passèrent tous ensemble une merveilleuse soirée. »

Faith c'était endormi, un petit sourire innocent aux lèvres.

Utilisant sa vitesse vampirique, Caroline eut transporté Faith dans son lit en moins d'une seconde, sans même que la petite s'en rende compte.

Caroline fut de retour dans le salon et tendit à Sage un verre de vin rouge tout en sirotant le sien. L'odorat de Sage l'informa que les verres étaient tout les deux agrémenté de sang.

« Tu l'aimais énormément.. »

Les yeux de Caroline se perdirent dans le vide alors qu'elle s'installa sur le canapé.

« Faith est la seule personne que j'aime plus que je ne l'ai aimé. »

Il y eut un silence, Sage avait décidé de ne pas approfondir le sujet, ayant remarqué que le sujet était douloureux pour la blonde.

Caroline, elle, réfléchissait. Elle connaissait Sage depuis presque deux ans. Et la rouquine lui avait fait confiance avec son secret. Elle savait qu'elle la croirait, même si une partie d'elle paniquait a l'idée que Sage la prenne pour une folle.

« Sage... »

Surprise par la prise de parole de la blonde, Sage tourna son attention vers elle, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

« Tu te souviens quand tu ma dit que tu est un vampire ? Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai crue aussi rapidement ? »

Sage fronça des sourcils, bien sûr a l'époque elle en avait été surprise mais n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

« J'ai rencontré... Le père de Faith, d'une façon très particulière. En réalité, c'était par magie. »

Les yeux de Sage s'écarquillèrent, bien sûr qu'elle savait cela possible, elle avait vécu 900 ans !

Mais les fois ou la magie permettait a des âmes sœurs de se rencontrer était extrêmement rare !

« Je me suis réveillé un jour, et j'étais plus de mille ans dans le passé... »

Et Caroline raconta son histoire a une Sage médusée.

Il était encore trop douloureux pour Caroline de nommer toutes ces personnes qu'elle avait perdu, sa famille.

Donc Sage n'apprit pas que la famille perdu de Caroline était celle de l'amour de sa vie. Elle n'apprit pas que l'homme plein d'amour et que Caroline aimait tellement était aussi le monstre terrifiant qui lui avait arraché l'homme de sa vie il y'a 900ans.


	10. Chapitre 10

Toute mes excuses pour ce petit problème, je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé. C'est arrivée sur deux de mes histoires! Je re-poste en éspérant que cette fois ça fonctionne!

* * *

Deux mois et un déménagement plus tard, Caroline vivait toujours en fuyant son père. Néanmoins Sage et elle était beaucoup plus proche depuis qu'elle lui avait tout raconté.

Après tout, toutes les deux connaissait la douleur de perdre l'amour de sa vie.

Après avoir fini de ranger la cuisine, la vampire blonde décida de vérifier le sommeil de sa fille.

Faith avait eu 1an il y'a un peu plus de quatre mois maintenant. Elle grandissait a une vitesse ahurissante.

Caroline regrettait sincèrement d'être obligé de fuir a cause de son propre père. A cause de cela elle avait été incapable d'offrir a sa fille autre chose que sa présence et un gâteau pour son première anniversaire.

Sa fille méritait tellement plus !

Elle savait que Faith ne se souviendrais pas de cette anniversaire, bien sûr, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir comme une mauvaise mère.

Après huit mois dans la peau d'un vampire, Caroline c'était habitué a ce mode de vie. Plutôt rapidement selon Sage.

Elle réussissait a se nourrir sans tuer, même si au début ce fut compliqué. Mais il lui fallait absolument laisser le moins d'indice possible a son père.

D'ailleurs Sage avait réussi a lui faire croire qu'elles était a l'autre bout du pays, elles devraient être tranquille pendant quelques temps.

Un bruit de chute dans la chambre de Faith lui fit froncer et presque courir jusque-là.

« Faith ? »

Elle ouvrit la porte pour être accueillie par un spectacle auquel elle ne s'attendait pas.

Les jouets de Faith qu'elle avait poser sur l'armoire hier soir était maintenant sur le sol, expliquant le bruit, hormis pour son doudou. Qu'elle avait mit avec eux.

Cet ours en peluche flottait. Il flottait dans les airs en direction de sa fille qui tendait ses bras vers lui.

Elle n'aurait pas du être étonnée pour être honnête. Esther et Kol était tout deux des sorciers et Rebekah arrivait a bidouiller deux/trois bricoles. Mais Nik n'ayant pas hérité du don, et Faith n'ayant jamais montré de capacité particulière, Caroline avait pensé qu'elle n'avait pas hérité non plus de ce don. A priori, elle c'était trompé.

« Tu n'était pas obligée de tout renverser pour ton ourson Fay, maman te l'aurais donné si tu avait demandé. »

Riant légèrement du visage coupable de sa fille, Caroline ramassa les jouet au sol et les remis sur l'armoire.

« Tu as l'air de savoir comment ça fonctionne, j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça ! »

La petite blonde eut un sourire espiègle qui lui rappelait douloureusement celui de Kol quand il était fier de l'un de ses tours.

« Ton oncle Kol serai affreusement fière de toi petite coccinelle. »

Faith se contenta de rire en tapant dans ses mains.

La sortant de son lit, elle laissa la petite s'amuser sur son tapis de jeux, au sol.

De retour au salon, Caroline récupéra ses bouquins et se replongea dans ses cours.

Sa mémoire vampirique et l'aide de Sage lui avait permis de passer a travers ses cours plus rapidement que la normale et elle devrait être capable d'obtenir son diplôme de fin d'étude a la fin de cette année scolaire.

Autrement dit, a la fin du mois.

Avec Sage elle avait décidé qu'elle prendrait le risque de s'installer complètement lorsqu'il serait temps pour Caroline d'entrée a l'université, en septembre.

Elle était encore plongée dans ses révisions lorsque, quatre heures plus tard, Sage rentra a la maison. La rouquine était chargé des provisions de la semaine et était au téléphone avec quelqu'un.

Qui au vu de son léger sourire, lui annonçait de bonne nouvelle.

Caroline reposa son cahier sur la table et contourna Faith, qui l'avait rejoint il y'a quelques heure, pour récupérer le sac du bras de Sage.

Elle rangea les affaires pendant que Sage mettait fin a son appel. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Sage l'aida a terminé.

« Tu a l'air d'avoir reçu de bonnes nouvelles. »

« Plutôt oui, mon gars au Texas m'a dit que ton père suivait toujours les fausses pistes que l'on sème pour lui. Vu comment c'est parti, on va être tranquille pour un petit moment encore. »

Elle en fut soulagée, dieu merci, son père ne serait pas un problème pour le moment.

La blonde mit en marche la cafetière pendant que Sage sortait des tasses et le sucre de l'armoire.

Caroline sortit le gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait fait la vieille du frigo, être maman et passer presque tout son temps a la maison l'avait poussé a se mettre a la pâtisserie.

Une fois la table prête, Caroline attrapa Fay par les aisselles et l'installa sur sa chaise haute, lorsqu'elle se souvient de se matin la.

« Tu ne devinera jamais ce que Fay faisait quand je suis entrée dans sa chambre ce matin ! »

Sage sourit en regardant la petite fille d'un an, s'attendant a tout venant de ce petit garnement.

« Je m'attend au pire ! »

« Elle a fait flotter son ourson vers elle ! Flotter ! »

Sage cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Quoi ?

« De la magie ? Je croyais que son père n'avait pas de pouvoir ? »

« Oui moi aussi, mais apparemment ça a du sauter une génération.. Ou il ne savait pas qu'il avait de la magie. Après tout c'est dans son sang, sa grand-mère et son oncle était des sorciers. »

« On dirait que tante Sage va devoir trouver une sorcière pour faire l'éducation de cette petite coccinelle. J'ai un peu de temps devant moi cela dit. »

C'était fou comme elle était devenu proche de Sage en un an. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ou elle en serait sans elle aujourd'hui...

Caroline posa le carton qu'elle portait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, leva les bras pour attraper Fay et la faire descendre de ses épaules.

« Alors ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu pense de cette maison ? »

Sa fille solidement maintenue sur sa hanche, elle fit le tour du propriétaire. La maison était spacieuse, avec un salon, une cuisine, une salle d'eau/toilette et une entrée au rez-de-chaussée et trois chambres, des toilettes et une salle de bain a l'étage.

Et un grand jardin a l'arrière. L'endroit préféré de Caroline. Il était déjà aménagé de jeux pour enfants par les propriétaires précédents, Fay avait donc toboggan et balançoire pour s'amuser. Sous la surveillance de maman.

Remarquant que Fay était entrain de s'endormir sur son épaule, elle la monta dans sa chambre qui avait été aménagée avant leur arrivée par Sage. Une fois la petite endormie, Caroline alluma le baby-phone et redescendit pour aider Sage à rentrer les dernier cartons.

Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle remarqua que la rouquine était en grande conversation téléphonique. Elle rentra rapidement le dernier cartons, la laissant régler ce qui avait l'air d'être des problèmes.

Sage termina un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que Caroline commençait à préparer le dîner.

« Caroline ? »

Relevant la tête vers son amie, Caroline fut intrigué par son expression impénétrable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est si grave que ça ? »

Sage fronça les sourcils en s'installant sur un tabouret.

« C'est a propos de ton père. »

Elle fut immédiatement sur ses gardes.

« Il nous as retrouvé ? Il sait déjà qu'on est là ? »

Sage posa rapidement une main sur son bras à travers le plan de travail, pour la calmer.

« Calme toi... Ce n'est pas ça. Caroline... Ton père est mort... »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, l'information faisant son chemin dans son cerveau.

Son père ? Bill ? Mort ?

Elle ne savait pas comment elle se sentait par rapport a ça.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? »

Sa voix ne laissait paraître aucune de ses émotions.

« Il pensait t'avoir retrouvé, il c'est trompé de vampire. Elle ne c'est pas laisser faire. »

Jusqu'à la fin il avait essayé de la... Réparer.

« Mon père est mort le jour ou il ma enlevé, dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Ça rend juste les choses officielles. Et maintenant on aura plus besoin de déménager ! »

Caroline reprit la préparation du dîner.

Sage pensais probablement que Caroline essayait de cacher ses émotions, mais il n'en était rien. Elle savait ce qu'était la perte. Malgré sa courte vie, elle avait perdu beaucoup de gens qu'elle aimait. Elle avait perdu son fils puis son mari et sa belle-famille, sa meilleure amie, son presque-petit frère plus âgé qu'elle.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle apprenait la mort de Bill Forbes, elle ne ressentait aucune tristesse. Juste du soulagement.

Après tout il avait passer les dix derniers mois a la chasser à travers tout les états-unis.

Trois jours plus tard elle reçu un appel de sa mère, avec qui elle avait de fréquents contacts.

« Caroline... »

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil, et l'éternel blonde eut le sentiment de connaître la raison de son appel.

« Il est mort Caroline.. »

« Ce n'était pas moi Maman. »

« Je le sais ! Je n'ai pas pensé ça une seconde ! »

La voix de Liz laissait transparaître son indignation.

« Je voulait que tu saches que tu n'as plus rien a fuir.. Tu peux rentrer a la maison ? »

Caroline souffla légèrement.

« Écoute maman... Je vais y réfléchir okay ? J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps... peut-être pour le deuxième anniversaire de Fay ? »

Il y eut un silence a l'autre bout du fil. Liz savait qu'elle ne devait pas forcé sur sa fille si elle la voulait de retour un jour.

« Et... Et pour l'enterrement de ton p... de Bill ? »

Caroline ce sentit touché par le fait que sa mère choisisse ses mots. Malgré ça...

« Je... Je suis désolée maman. Je ne pourrais pas venir... »

« Je comprend chérie... Je trouverai une excuse... »

Elle pouvait difficilement leur dire qu'elle était absente parce qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir voulu la tuer et de l'avoir pourchassée pendant presque un an parce qu'elle était un vampire.

« Je vais te laisser maman.. Je vais faire manger Fay.. »

« Bye ma chérie.. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi maman. »


End file.
